


Hope Can Mend A Broken Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight
Genre: ...I hope, Another junky twilight story that I'd probably be better of deleting, F/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Unedited and unbetaed, i swear my stories will never be this low bar again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Edward never came back? What if someone stopped Bella from jumping? 100 years later, Bella is a world famous lingerie model and singer. And a vampire. When Edward finds her again, can she forgive him and let the Cullens back into her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Can Mend A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't be bothered to separate out all the chapters so you're getting a basic copy/paste of the whole story. Enjoy I guess.

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Preface**

I stared at the man across the table. It had been a hundred years, but he hadn't changed at all. His eyes were tortured and sad, but it looked like he was wildly happy about something too.

Edward.

I scrambled back and fell off my chair. Getting up as fast as I could, I back up against the wall, shaking. He stood up and came around the table. "Stay away. Don't come near me." I said, my voice shaking. "Bella, please. Just talk to me." He took a hesitant step forward. "No! Michiya!" My blonde friend darted in the room. "What? What's wrong?" she put a hand on my cheek. "It's – It's him. Edward." I couldn't look away from him, from his imploring eyes. Michiya followed my graze, her lips pulling back over her teeth. She growled quietly at Edward, warning him to back off. He just kept staring at me. "Leave. Now. Cullen." Michiya said slowly. He didn't move. Michiya hissed, and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground.

"NO!"

**A/n: So? What do you think? Review.**

**Luvs ya lots,**

**Brittany Knappe**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Cliffs**

* * *

**A/n: At first I wanted the past to come out in flashbacks, but it got confusing. So I'm going Meyer style. Okay in this story, Jake never told Bella about the wolf thing. She is all alone and now wants to commit suicide. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I also don't own Michiya, but my friend said I could use her.**

_**BPOV:** _

It had been six months. Six, heartbreaking, gut-wrenching months, since he had left. I stood at the edge of the cliff, staring into the water. This was my escape, my relief. I lifted my foot, readying to jump, when it hit me.

A pale white blur smashed into me from the side, knocking me to the ground about fifty feet from where I had just been. Terrified, I tried to get up and run, but I was being held to the ground. I looked up and saw the golden eyes, the perfect features, and the deadly pale skin.

Vampire.

"I know you're scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I just felt that you would need help. Now, if I let you up, are you going to jump off that cliff?" her voice was like bells. I shook my head franticly and she got off me, pulling me to my feet too. "What were you thinking? Why would you  _jump_ off a  _cliff?!_ " so this strange vampire had 'felt' that I needed help and she seemed very annoyed and upset that I was jumping off a cliff. "Who are you? Why- what- how did you find me? Why did you stop me?" She sighed, frustrated. "My name is Michiya Nelluc.  **(A/n: try reading the last name backwards)**  I found you because I'm – well see, I have a special…  _talent,_  you could say, that tells me when people are in trouble… It's- never mind. I stopped you because- I don't really know. I just, I saw you about to kill yourself and – I couldn't let you. When I saw you, I just thought that you looked like someone I would want as a sister." My eyes narrowed. Talent. Right. "This  _talent_ " I saw her tense ever so slightly. "Is it you  _vampire_ talent? I know a bit about vampires, and the Volturi. You feed off animals. I can tell from your eyes." She blinked about twelve times then said, "Well. That saves me a bit of time. Who told you? I'm assuming they aren't human-drinkers."

I gulped. "No, they weren't. The – umm, the  _Cullen's_." I forced the word out between my teeth. "They moved on a few months ago." She carefully assessed my face, seeing the pain there. "I can tell it hurt to say that. I can see it in your eyes. What happened? You don't have to tell me anything, of course." I sighed. "Do you want the whole story, or the short version?" She smiled a tiny bit. "I'll listen to anything you want to tell me."

I took a deep breath and started to tell her everything. When I first saw  _him_ , the meadow, the baseball game, James hunting me in the ballet studio, the prom, asking to be a vampire, and the disastrous birthday party that ended it all. I told her about Jacob, fixing the bikes, learning how to ride them, his odd disappearance.

After about five hours of me talking, we had ended up sitting on a rock a few yards from the cliffs. We sat in silence when I was finished, and I watched her face as she thought about everything I had said.

"Bella?" she said about another twenty minutes later. I looked over and saw she was facing away from me. She stared out to the craggy slopes of rock while she spoke quietly. "Do you still want to be a vampire?"

My heart stopped.  _Me? Finally become a vampire?_  "Would you stay with me? I mean, if you wanted to. Would you just bite me and leave, or can I stay with you?" Her smile reached her ears. "Of course I will stay. I've been alone for far too long, and I would love to have a partner to travel with." I nodded. "Then, yes. I'll stay with you, and I do want to be a vampire."

"Let's go to my house. I don't think you'll want someone to hear this. Trust me; it's kinda hard to stay quiet." I nodded again. "I'm guessing you know all about vampire speed and stuff like that. Do you want to go at human speed, or for me to carry you?" I blushed. "Okay, sounds cool. I'm used to the speed. Just remind me not to look." She jumped up, grinning. She held her arms out and asked, "bridal or piggyback?" I stood laughing. "Hmm… piggyback!" I felt oddly giddy. We laughed and she pulled me onto her back. I tried not to think of Edward as she raced through the trees.

As we ran, Michiya talked to me, telling me about her, where she lived and how she came to Forks. Abruptly, she jolted to a halt, almost throwing me off her back. "WHOA!" I yelled, shocked. "Sorry, Bella." She said laughing. "I believe this is our stop." I climbed down and stared at her house. It wasn't really a house, more a cottage.  **(A/n: Because I have absolutely** _ **no**_ **imagination, just imagine the cottage is Breaking Dawn. For those of you who haven't read it, GO READ IT** _ **NOW!**_ **)**

We walked in and she led me to the bedroom. She took a deep breath and said "Lie down." I did as I was told and she sat beside me. "Are you ready?" I gulped and nodded. She put her head by my neck and, with her lips inches from my skin; she whispered "I'm sorry." She bit then, and I blacked out from the pain.

**A/n: DON'T KILL ME! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been playing around with some ideas and frankly, I wasn't in the whole 'my boyfriend left and now I want to die' mood. Good reason for that actually, because I have awesome news. Drum roll please…**

**Thursday was me and my boyfriend's 1 month anniversary! For anyone who thinks that celebrating that is stupid, I have news for you. YOU'RE STUPID!**

**Wait! Scratch that! I'm so so so sorry my amazing readers. None of you are stupid. I'm just being overly hyper again… and suffering X-TREAME (so major I had to use 'skater term' as my sister says) cramps, chocolate cravings, and mood swings. All day today I was doubled over in either pain or laughing fits. When I wasn't laughing though, I was freakishly pissy. Oh well. I was just excited because one month is my longest time with a guy. It was Michiel's (and it's pronounced like Michael, don't you dare laugh) longest time with a girl too.**

**Just a few quick questions. Should I do a late Remembrance Day one-shot? If I do, happy ending or sad ending? I have ideas for both and I could just put both up. And how do you set up a poll thing on your profile?**

**Okay, I'm done with this crazy long a/n and interrogating you. Read and review, tell your friends, all that jazz. Bye**

**Luvs ya lots,**

**Brittany Knappe**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Finding Her**

* * *

**A/n: okay, I'm officially hurt.**

**: You hated the chapter.**

**: You were mad because it was too short.**

**: You don't care about me enough to review. :(**

**Please check a box for whatever reason lead to me only getting one review for the last chapter! I normally don't care about reviews or stuff like that, but I worked** _**really, really, reeeeaallly** _ **hard on that. I know it was short, but my laptop kept shutting down on me and I lost all my work. I hate my laptop sometimes…**

**Well, I hope you'll like this chapter better. PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW! Reviews are like little Edward kisses to me.**

_**EPOV:** _

_I'm a bastard. An idiotic, stupid, good-for-nothing bastard._  That was the only thought in my mind for the past hundred years.

I fiddled with the ring that was on my third finger of my right hand. I had planned to propose to my love on her birthday, but after what happened, there was no chance. I had thought that she would be disgusted with me for asking after such a horrible event.

How could I have been so thick skulled to not realize that I would die without Bella? Just thinking her name sent a jolt of pain though me, twisting in my stomach like the edge of a serrated knife

"Why me? Why did I have to leave?" I muttered to myself, not caring who heard. I was lying on the floor of our house in Forks, staring at the ceiling blankly. Every now and then I would whack myself upside the head just because I was a stupid jerk who deserved it. "A stupid, selfish, masochistic jerk." I added out loud.

Suddenly I was on my feet, with Jasper and Emmett in front of me.

"Ugh, what do  _you_ want?" I groaned. I just wanted to suffer in misery by myself.

"You're driving me insane with all the depressed stuff dude." Jasper said. "And Alice is letting us watch a fashion show with her, and it's annoying to be morbid while watching that."

I rolled my eyes. "What's so awesome about a fashion show? Last I heard, you ran ten miles away from Alice in Malan because she would stop talking about the clothes."

Emmett grinned. "True, but this is a  _lingerie_ fashion show.  _ **Big**_  difference man. And you're watching it with us, no ifs, ands, or buts."

I groaned and started for the door. "Fine."

We sat on the couch; me squished between Emmett and Alice 'so I wouldn't run off.' It wasn't like I was going to watch anyway, so I may as well just sit here. After five models had gone down the runway, Alice had already written down a bunch of things in a notepad, and Emmett and Jasper were drooling. I just stared blankly at the wall behind the TV.

"NO FREAKING WAY! EDWARD ARE YOU SEEING THIS!?" Emmett shouted from beside me.

Alice dropped her notes. "Seeing what?" I asked in a monotone. Jasper paused the TV as a girl was posing with a guy beside her.

"Look at that, Edward." He said, sounding stunned.

I finally focused on the television and, before I realized I had done anything, I was standing in front of it.

Bella, with ghostly pale skin and golden eyes, was frozen on the screen. I didn't think it was possible for her to be any more beautiful than she had been, but somehow it was. She was dazzling.

After staring at her face for a few moments, my eyes strayed to her outfit.  _Whoa._ Bella was wearing a costume that basically made her look like a sexy police officer. There was blue leather covering her breasts, coming down in a fishnet design to the top of her thighs, were it covered the garters holding up her stockings. With a hat, tie, and heels to top it off, all I wanted was for her to be here with me now. I growled when I realized that there was a man beside her. No shirt, navy shorts, a collar and tie, a hat and handcuffs.

I hated him. I wished it was me up there with her, not this idiot.

"Edward? You okay?" Alice asked cautiously. I didn't realize how long I'd been standing there, but the only noise I had made was when I growled.

"Bella." I whispered "She's – she's …  _alive._ " I couldn't believe this. Bella, my beautiful Bella, was alive and a vampire.

"Hey Edward, tell your pants it's rude to point." Emmett chuckled. I snarled at him, never taking my eyes off the television.

"Leave him alone." Alice said, and I heard her hit him. "Come sit down Edward, we'll watch the rest." I backed up to the couch, unwilling to move my eyes from Bella. I was afraid that, after all these years, I was dreaming again, and she was going to disappear if I looked away.

We watched the whole five hours with me not blinking once. Emmett and Jasper laughed their butts off at my reaction when Bella came out wearing nothing but a g-string and a fishnet dress that had no back, traveling from the top of her breasts to her mid thigh. My mouth literally started watering when she had on a tiny, lime-green skirt and a demi-bra with a bow in the middle. Every time she came out, the man who had been with her the first time would be beside her, wearing a men's version of whatever she had on. Evil, stupid, human.

As soon as the show was over, I bolted to my room to get my laptop. I looked up Bella Swan, but nothing came up.

Alice walked in, shaking her head and handing me a pamphlet with Bella on the front. "Her name isn't Swan anymore. She changed it to Nelluc. I wonder what made her pick that?"

How could she be so calm about all this? We find out that Bella is alive, a hell-hot super model, and a vampire, and all she can do is wonder why she changed her name. Typical Alice.

 _Okay, I know what you're thinking, but I'm staying calm so you won't freak out more. I'm screaming inside._  She let loose a mental scream just to prove her thoughts.

"OW! Alice, I thought I told you  _not_  to scream in my head!" Her head snapped up. "You heard me?"

"Well, ya. I can hear thoughts. Remember?" I spoke slowly, like people do to three-year-olds.

"I  _know_ that, but you haven't listened to anyone's thoughts since you left. I don't know why you started now." I thought about that. Truly, I hadn't heard anyone's thoughts but my own for the last century. "I guess I have a reason to listen, or care about anything, now than I did a few hours ago." I typed in Bella's new name and a million different sites came up. I clicked on one called  **(A/n: my personal fave for gossip.)** I searched Bella's name, and the first thing to show up was an ad for an auction were Bella would be auctioning off a dinner for two.

Alice squealed out. "Oh my GOSH! Edward, I have to go there. I want to see her again!"

"No way Alice, I need to talk to her."

She pouted at me. "But she's my sister." She whined.

"Well she's my soul mate. I don't know about you, but I think that's a bit more important than a sister!" I was really getting annoyed. Alice knew how much it would mean to me if I could see Bella again. "I have to explain." I whispered, half to myself. "I have to tell her I was lying. She must still hate me."

Alice's brow furrowed. "Explain what? Lying about what? What are you talking about Edward?"

I cringed. I had never told my family what I had said to Bella. I just told them she understood that we were leaving, and she would be able to live through it.

"Edward? … What did you say when you left? Don't tell me you did something stupid." She sounded very wary. Jasper and Emmett came in the room and sat beside me on the couch.

"What's up Ed?" Emmett asked, knowing something was wrong.

"Your  _exact_ words, Edward." Alice said in a menacing voice.

"Exactly? I said… 'I tired of pretending I'm something I'm not.' She thought that it was just about her soul, and she said she'd come with us when we left. I said… well, I told her I didn't want her to come with me. She asked if I didn't want her, and I – I said n-"

I broke off. Alice had tackled me and was wrestling me to the floor. "HOW COULD YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!? SHE HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW THAT YOU LOVED HER WHEN YOU LEFT! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT AT ALL! WHY?" she screamed at me, all the while punching me.

"Alice, calm down!" Jasper yelled. I felt a wave of peace go through the room.

"No, Jasper. I deserve it." I mumbled while they pulled her off me.

"No one deserves to be beaten to a pulp by someone who is half their size. I know you feel bad about what happened, but you don't need to let yourself get attacked for it." Emmett said, pulling me to my feet.

"What did you find on the computer?" jasper asked.

"Apparently she's auctioning off a dinner for two for a charity fundraiser thing." I answered, going back to the computer. I checked the information about the fundraiser. "It's, next Friday, at 10:30 in Seattle." Well that's convenient. "Huh. Auctioning a kiss too." Jasper laughed.

"And do you have any limit of money that you will spend to get those? You might actually make a dent in our savings." Everyone was laughing now, except for me.

Downstairs, I heard Carlisle's, Esme's and Rosalie's thoughts enter the house. I grabbed the pamphlet Alice had shown me and raced back downstairs.

"She's alive. Well, not really, but she's not dead." I said, not bothering with human speed. They all stared at me for a second. "Who Edward?" Carlisle asked. "Bella." I responded, showing him the pamphlet.

They all looked at it for a minute, and then Esme squealed. I thought Alice was good at that, but Esme was definitely louder. "Bella's alive! Yay! We have to find her Edward." She said, sounding a bit too much like Alice again.

Just then, Alice herself skipped down the stairs. Speak of the devil. She explained everything that had happened, from the fashion show to the auction. The rest of them just looked dumbstruck.

Rosalie mumbled something that sounded like "just when you think she's gone." I hissed at her. Rosalie had never liked Bella, but I thought it was just because she was human. What did she have against her now that Bella was one of us? " _What_  is your  _problem?!_ " Alice said, glaring at Rose angrily. "Why can't you just accept Bella like the rest of us?"

Rosalie just stuck up her nose and walked out. Whatever.  _Just ignore her Edward._  Alice thought at me. "Surprisingly, I won't have a problem with that."

Carlisle looked at the ad on my laptop, and then spent the rest of the day trying to figure out why someone would change her. Frankly, I didn't care. My Bella was alive and that was all that mattered.

**A/n: Okay, a longer chapter this time. I think I'll just skip to the auction for the next one. Next one should be out soon, but don't hold your breath. (Seriously, don't you might kill yourself) okay, see ya'll next time!**

**Luvs ya lots,**

**Brittany Knappe**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Auction**

* * *

**A/n: Wow. Pity parties really do work…**

**Special shout-out and cyber-cookies to:**

**annie nonymus**

**MissCrys**

**LyndsBaby**

**Readerfreek**

**Bella Bass**

**Louey06**

**StopTheMadness**

**Rebecca S Cullen**

**Cool**

**Sarah**

**HUNNiE-BUNCH**

**thompy1901**

**And some extra love to Kristen Pattinson 17 because I forgot to thank her in the last chapter for being the only one to review.**

**To all of those readers, and all the others, enjoy!**

_**EPOV:** _

"Would you  _please_ stop shaking your leg!? You are shaking the car!" Alice yelled at me. Note to self: leg shaking and overly excited Alice are a bad combination.

"Sorry Alice." I said quickly. "I'm just anxious. What if she hates me?" I was starting to panic again. We had been going over this all week, but no one could convince me that she wouldn't want to rip my throat out. Alice certainly wasn't helping.

"Well, if she does, it's your own fault.  _You're_ the one who said you didn't love her."

I growled. "I didn't say I didn't love her, I said I didn't want her to come with me, there is a distinct difference."

She sniffed. "None that I see."

"Ali, leave him alone." Jasper said. We were all packed into the Jeep and I was being held in the backseat by Emmett and Jasper.

"You know, you don't have to keep grabbing at my arms. Feel free to let go."

Emmett chuckled. "Oh, but we know if we let go, you'll freak out and try to  _run_ to Seattle again." Just as I was about to try and hit him, Jasper's thoughts entered my head.  _It's going to be okay Edward. She loves you. And you love her. You'll make it work. Just take your time with it._ I shook my head. "You don't know that Jasper." How could she even want to look at me after what I had done?  _You never know Edward. Stay optimistic._

I sighed. Jasper and Emmett had been nothing but encouraging for the last week. Rosalie was just a bitch. The rest of them just told me to be ready for disappointment in case it came.

Twenty agonizing minutes later, we were at the mall. None of us really understood why it was being held in a mall, but frankly, I didn't care. As long as I got that dinner with Bella, we could be in a landfill.

_**BPOV:** _

"SHIT! Michiya!" I watched as my best friend came running down the stairs. "What's up Bella?"

_What's up she says…_

"I'll tell you what is up, I haven't gone hunting in three weeks, and that celebrity auction is in five minutes! You know me; I'll just end up killing someone!"

"Chills bell. We'll just say you feel sick and play one of those clip packages." I sighed with relief. I really didn't want to miss the chance to raise money because I could never just donate a few of the millions we had without the media finding some alternate reason for why I was doing it. I just hoped it wasn't some creep that thought we had a chance at a relationship just because we went out for dinner.

_**Carlisle POV:** _

I had never seen Edward as nervous as he had been when they left the house. Esme and I had to leave for our honeymoon and couldn't go with them. Esme seemed to sense my worry because she looked at me oddly for a second then said "Don't worry yourself Carlisle. He will be fine. He seemed fine before they left…" she trailed off, trying to stifle her giggles. I smiled as I remembered Edward's smartass comment towards Alice. Oddly enough, they were still arguing about who could get the dinner.

" _Edward, for the last time, I'm getting that dinner!" Alice screeched._

_Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alic-" he was cut off before he finish._

" _Oh for the love of god! Just let him get it Alice! If you try to, he'll just try to out pay you." Jasper yelled. Finally, someone had the guts to get into their argument._

" _Don't worry Alice, there's always the kiss." Edward said with a mocking look on his face. He knew he had won._

_Alice just glared at him then turned and snapped at us. "I didn't spend a month planning your trip just so you could miss your flight! Get moving people!"_

_**APOV:** _

Stupid mind-reading, over-masochistic, stalker-like, egg headed, watch-you-while-you-sleep idiot! If this hurt Bella in  _ **any**_ way, I'd rip his head off.

_**JPOV:** _

Alice need's to calm down. Even Edward wasn't getting as worked up as her.

_**EmPOV:** _

YAY! I get to see Isy! That's gonna be my new name for her. It's like the Isa from Isabella.

_**RPOV:** _

(No thoughts, just distain for Edward and Bella)

_**EPOV:** _

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Edward! Just because she isn't here, doesn't mean you can't get the dinner." Jasper was trying to get me to relax. Alice rolled her eyes. "You need to calm your nerves Edward. If you're like this now, I can't even imagine what you'll be like on the date."

I just rolled my eyes and tried to pay attention to the auctioneer as he explained how to bid money and who would be going up.

"So all you newcomers, all you really have to do is stand up and say how much you're wanting to bid. Understand?" god, he was annoying.

After he talked for what seemed like an eternity, all the celebrities who were donating things for the auction came out on stage and took their seats.

I picked the minds of everyone around me to see who I would be up against. The only person that didn't have a limit to what they would spend, it seemed, was a very rich man, who looked like he was in his late 30's.

 _I don't care about the dinner, just bring on the lips!_  I growled quietly the man's thoughts.

 _Edward, don't worry about anyone else. Just concentrate on Bella._ Emmett was being oddly supportive instead of making jokes.  _And if all goes well, you'll be getting a lot more than kisses._ There's the idiot I know.

When the auctioneer finally announced the 'amazing dinner with an amazing woman,' I thought my head might explode.

"Ok, let's start the bidding at ten thousand dollors."

"Ten thousand" I said, standing up.  **(A/n ya, this is based off what I saw on Hannah Montana, so if I'm not totally correct in the workings of an auction, please forgive me)**

"15 thousand!" someone shouted.

"20 thousand!" another announced a second later

"30 thousand!" I went back at them. At least ten people were standing before I said that and three sat down dejectedly after I said it. Three down, seven to go.

"35!" two more went down.

"50!" three more sat.

"70 thousand dollars!" I said, glaring at the two remaining men. One sat down while the other glared back at me.

"95 thousand dollars!" he yelled.

I quickly glanced down at the others before bidding again. They all looked back encouragingly. Well, all but Rosalie.

"1 million!" I said, challenging the other man to try and beat me. He very unwillingly sat down again.

"1 million going once! Going twice! Sold!" the auctioneer yelled, banging the gavel-thing. "Come on up!" he said to me. I walked on stage and paid him, in cash, the million dollars I had bid. He gave me a certificate that had all the information on it.

I walked back to the table were everyone was waiting.  _No hard feelings Edward?_  Alice thought timidly as we walked back to the car.  _I just really missed Bella and I don't want to wait to see her again._

"It's okay Alice. I know how you feel."

_**APOV:** _

After we got home, I immediately went to get an outfit for Edward's date with Bella. He chuckled as he heard my plans in my head.

Shaking his head, he walked upstairs to his room and I heard him flop down on his couch.

A few minutes later, I heard him start up some music on his stereo. This was huge. He hadn't listened to any music, or played his piano, since Bella left.

Everyone sat in silence as No One by Alicia Keys filled the house.

He was this happy at just the thought of being with Bella again. I did not want to watch him fall if she rejected him.

**A/n: just to let you know, I have links to the pics of the outfits in the last chapter, and I also have a poll up on my profile. Please vote on the poll because I may end up in a banana costume if you don't.**

**Luvs ya lots,**

**Brittany Knappe**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Dinner**

* * *

**A/n: well here is the dinner. I won't get into detail about the past yet but it will be explained eventually.**

_**BPOV:** _

_God, I hope it's not some creep…_ It was about two hours before my dinner date. I hadn't had the time to check who it was yet. I had been too busy to really care.

I slid my dress on and marveled at it in the mirror once again.  _De'Roun,_ _ **(A/n: day-ROON)**_ _you've done it again._  De'Roun was my personal designer, and he handled everything I needed. All though he might have gone a little overboard today…

My dress was a beautiful soft pink silk. When I first saw it, though, I thought it had been a bikini top and a skirt. After he showed me what it actually looked like, I fell in love with it. It was nearly backless, save for one strap going around to hold my 'bikini top' on. What I thought was a skirt, apparently tucked into the front of the top and tied behind my waist. I loved it.  **(a/n: link to picture on my profile)**

When I finally got to the restaurant, Michiya was the only one there. Michiya went to all of my fan-meetings, autograph signings, etc. She was basically my bodyguard. As if I needed one.

"5 stars Michiya? Was that really necessary?" I asked, eying the five shiny stars on a plaque.

"Hey, I've been here before. They make steaks so rare, it's like you're actually drinking cow blood!" she squealed. She kind of reminded me of Ali-

 _Stop it Bella. They're gone. You'll never see them again._  I thought to myself. It was a good thing too. If I even saw that slime-face again, I would rip his head off.

"well, that can't be healthy…" I said, wondering how they got that past the heath inspectors.

"oh, pish-posh. Just say you're on an all meat diet. Now do a turn, let's see that dress!" so hyper about clothes…

I did a spin, letting the skirt flare out a bit. "OMG! That looks  _perfect!_ "

"It's a De'Roun original. How could it not be? And don't say omg. It's kinda weird…"

Suddenly, Michiya ran over to the speakers she had set up in the corner. We had the restaurant to ourselves, so she figured we could do whatever we want. Michiya loved music. It was one of the few things she remembered from her past.

"and now… Bella Nelluc's theme song!" oh no…

Paris Hilton's voice began blaring from the speakers.

_Every time I turn around the boys fightin' over me_

_Ah ah_

Michiya ran over and grabbed my hands, pulling me onto a stage used for the jazz bands that normally played.

We started dancing around, just being silly and letting loose for once. It was nice to let go off the famous act sometimes.

_**EPOV:** _

"ALICE! I'm fine!" I shouted as she came at me with a brush and gel.

"No you're not. You're stressing out too much!"

"I'm stressing because you've attacked me all day. You know my hair is impossible. Back off!"

For the love of god, someone help me. Alice figured that since she couldn't go, she had the right to torture me.

 _Need some help?_  Jasper thought, standing in the doorway and smirking. I nodded furiously. He chuckled evilly.

"Alice?" Her head spun around as her eyes locked on him. Jasper had been away hunting for a few days and it was not pleasant to hear Alice whining about not 'getting any.'

"Jazzy!" she yelled, forgetting about trying to corner me and running for him. She literally launched herself at him, latching her arms and legs around him. They started kissing like teenagers and Jasper leaned against the door frame for support.

"I'd rather have the hair products…" I muttered, not really meaning it. "okay, lovebirds. Out of my room." I shoved them backwards and saw them stagger down the hall. That was… disturbing.

 _I'm still driving you there. Don't even think about leaving without me._  Was Alice's last thought before I tuned them out.

After Emmett helped me pry the two of them apart, me and Alice were on our way to the restaurant. I tried to leave alone, but the pixie had stolen my keys.

When I walked inside the building, I couldn't see anyone. I just sat down at the table that was already set and waited.  _God I hope this works..._

_**BPOV:** _

"Yep. OK. Sounds good! Thank you so much. See you then. Bye." I got off the phone and put it back in my clutch.

"The charity is set for September. Is that good?" I called to Michiya.

"B, it's January. We'll figure it out later." she called back.  _Oh, who cares anyway?_

Just as I was walking into the dinning area, I got a text from De'Roun.

_How do you like the dress hon?_

I texted him back:

_IT ROCKS! ULTIMETE HAPPINESS!_

I giggled. Me and De'Roun went way back. It was always fun talking to him.

_Lol. Very funny. I have some more stuff for you to try on. Come by Tuesday?_

I sat down at the table and texted him back.

_No problem. Got to go, I'm on a hot date ;)_

"Sorry about that. My designer wants me to visit him, again." I apologized, slipping my cell back in it's place.

"Not a problem." I froze.

 _no. no no no no no. please no..._ That voice... it couldn't be him...

Slowly, I raised my head, keeping my eyes closed. I tensed my muscles as I slowly opened my eyes.

Edward stared back.

I started, jumping in my seat. "holy – what the- you..." I stuttered. I couldn't get a full sentence out. This. Couldn't. Be. Happening!

"Bella..." he said slowly.

I shook my head quickly. "no." I made the mistake of looking at his eyes. They silently pleaded with me, asking for my trust.

I found myself against the wall without knowing how I got there. He slowly approached me.

"Please Bella. Just talk to me." he pleaded.

I shook my head again. "Michiya!" I screamed.

"Ya? What's wrong Bell?" she said, jogging into the room.

"It's him.  _Edward_."

She slowly turned to face him. "Leave. Now. Cullen." she growled menacingly.

He just stared at me. Michiya snarled and knocked him to the ground.

"NO!" I was shocked to hear that come out of my mouth. But I wasn't the only one who said it...

"Edward I told you this would happen! Well not this exactly but something like it..." Alice said, streaking into the room. "Wait... who are you?" she asked, looking down at Michiya as she struggled with Edward.

He flipped her over and pinned her to the ground. "exactly what I was thinking." he muttered, baring his teeth.

I tackled him, knocking him off Michiya and pinning him against the wall with a hand on his neck. "listen jackass. You have no right to just waltz back in here and expect everything to be fine. You wanted to screw with me, fine. That was when I was inexperienced and stupid and human. I know better now. You can't hurt me anymore. So fuck back off to your slime hole, worm. And don't. Come. Back." I shoved him hard into the wall before letting him go.

"Bella!" Alice called, running up behind us. "Oh, I missed you!" She made a horrible mistake, and threw her arms around me.

I snarled and spun around to face her, throwing her arms off. "Did you not hear a word I just said?! Both of you! All of you! Leave. Me. Alone! And don't let anyone else come near me." I ran out of the room as fast as I could, letting my heels fall off behind me.

 **A/n: Breathe people. We're only just beginning. BTW, Bella does not have a mental shield as her power. But Edward still can't hear her thoughts. Anyone have an idea of what's gonna happen? Let me know chickies! And I**  still need you to VOTE!  **I could be in a chicken suit if you don't. Only 4 people have voted and it's a 50/50 split!**

**Luvs ya lots'**

**Brittany Knappe :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Revenge**

* * *

**A/n: ok chickies. People are wondering about the whole powers thing, and this chapter should clear somethings up, but not directly... i'm not saying anything else!**

_**BPOV:** _

I ran toward the cottage. I couldn't do this. I had always told myself I could face Edward if he ever came around again. I'd even hoped that Alice would be back.

I'd been fooling myself. How could I be able to talk to them again? They had hurt me to badly. I felt the water in my system start to well up at my eyes.

 _No._  I wouldn't cry over this. I couldn't. But if I couldn't be sad, how would I end up taking this?

I stormed into my room and threw myself on the bed I had there. With enough reporters coming to call, you had to have the props. I just lay there, stewing for a while. As I lay there, I began to feel enraged. _How dare he come strolling back in like he was never gone._

That's when I felt the spark. In the palm of my hand, where it rested against the pillow, I felt a small spark ignite. I just ignored it as my thoughts became more and more furious.

Suddenly, the pillow was on fire.

_**EPOV:** _

"She was happy without you! Why in the world would you come back!? Do you enjoy her pain? Get a kick out of it or something?" the girl screamed at us. I still didn't know her name. I just let her yell, knowing I deserved it. I was a fool to think she would forgive me.

"who are you anyway?" Alice asked calmly. She didn't seem to care that this woman was furious with us.

"I'm the one who had to hear her cry, every night, for a decade! I'm the one who stopped her for committing suicide!" she said, glaring at us. "I'm the one who changed her. The name's Michiya."

Alice's face suddenly went blank. A second later, she screamed. I watched in horror as she fell to the ground and started sobbing dryly.

"Did she just have a vision?" Michiya asked, joining me on the floor as I tried to calm Alice down.

"how do you..." I started, not knowing how she knew of Alice's gift.

"Bella told me. Mind-reader." she said, stareing at me.

I just shook my head a little and turned back to Alice. "yes she did, but I can't see what it was. Alice." I directed my voice at my sister now. "What happened Alice? What'd you see?" she just looked at me with tortured eyes and started crying again.

"hang on, let me try something." Michiya said, putting a hand on Alice's shoulder. She closed her eyes and took on a look of deep concentration. I could suddenly see her mind, as if she had opened a door. I watched as she sort of... felt around Alice's mind.  _This is getting weird._

"It's not weird, just unfimiliar." michiya muttered.

I started to ask her what the hell was going on, when she gasped. I tuned back into her mind and all I saw was fire. I looked at the picture a little closer and saw it was a little house, burning to the ground.

"Aw, Bella. Did it have to be the cottage?" she muttered.

"Bella's there?" I demanded. She just nodded and started rubbing Alice's shoulder, trying to calm her.

"Bella is in a burning house and you're worried about the house?!" I yelled, aghast.

She just shrugged. I snarled at her and ran out the door Bella had. Michiya might have given up, but I would save Bella even if I died in the process.

I hadn't come this far to lose her. I followed her scent and found the house. It was in flames, every part painted in red orange and yellow.

Out of the smoke, I saw Bella calmly leaving the house, as if nothing was happening.

_**BPOV:** _

"Oh shit. Michiya's gonna kill me." I muttered as I quickly got up. Before my eyes, I saw the fire spread at an alarming rate. In seconds, I was surrounded by it.

I calmed myself and tried to remember what Eliazar taught me when we had met. I let the fire swirl on my hand for a moment, letting it get familiar with me. Then, ever so slowly, I put my hand on the door and pushed. I quickly walked out side, letting the smoke cloud my eyes.

Edward was waiting for me.

"Bella, what the hell?!" he yelled. "why the hell are you so calm? You were just trapp-" I glared at him and his voice cut off. His mouth was still moving, but no words came out. He looked at me then, terrified.

I slowly filled my lungs, then blew it all at him. He went flying backwards and slammed against a tree.

He gaped at me, eyes wide. He had no idea what was going on. Before he could run, I jerked my chin up toward the tree I had slammed him into. Thick, heavy vines flew down from the tree and hovered there, waiting for command. I nodded at Edward and the vines flew toward him. Wrapping around his waist with his hands pinned to his sides, they tighten as much as they could without breaking.

Edward stared at his trapped body, then up at me. He was scared of what was happening, but he wasn't scared of me. Yet. I smirked, watching him struggle.

"You can't get out." I said. He hissed in frustration, still trying to pull away from the tree.

Sighing, I twirled my finger and more vines wrapped around his shoulders. I walked toward him, feeling the fire tingle in me again. It knew I wanted revenge, and it wanted out. For once, I was going to let it out.

I put my hands in front of me, about half an inch apart. Slowly, the ball of fire I made grew larger. Edward stared at me, looking absolutely terrified. Once I had about a basketball-sized orb of flames, I sent it to hover over Edward's head.

"You are the most despicable creature I know." I spat at him. "I could easily kill you, right now, without even thinking about it."

"Bella... Please..." Edward whispered. He was begging with me. Uselessly.

I shook my head slowly. "I'm not going to kill you. It would be too quick." He relaxed into the tree a bit more. "But i'm not going to just let you go." he tensed again. "Bella..." he said warily.

I growled at him. He growled back fiercely, starting to struggle more violently. He was giving into his instincts, not realizing what he was doing anymore.

I grabbed his hair and yanked his head to the side. He hissed at me. I hissed back.

"this is for leaving." I sank my teeth into his arm and ripped it off. He screamed. I tossed his arm to the ground and went for his other one. "And this is for coming back." I sank my teeth into his shoulder, waiting for a second for the venom to spread. Then I tore it off too and spat it out of my mouth. He yelled out again, writhing as the venom ran through his system.

I looked over him one more time, then ran.

_**EPOV:** _

I watched bella run away, and I knew I was lucky. She could have killed me, very simply.

"Edward!" I heard Alice yell. I just collapsed against the tree and tried to ignore the pain.

"Edward?! What happened? where's Bella?" She asked as she ran into the clearing.

Michiya walked up behind her. "She ran off Alice. She did that to him." She sounded more grateful than anything. She seem happy Bella had gotten her revenge, if that was even what this was.

Alice helped me get my arms on right, then forced me to go home with her. She knew that if she left me alone, I would run out of their lives again.

This had been pointless. Bella hated me and would never forgive me.

**A/n: Okay... everyone okay? If you can guess what Bella and Michiya's powers are, you get a sneak peek at the next chapter. I'm already working on it.**

**Luvs ya lots,**

**Brittany Knappe :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Enemies & Memories**

* * *

**A/n: hey guys. Okay, so when you're done with this chapter, I'd just like you all to go and check out the reviews that some chick named Whitney has sent me. Both these reviews were somewhat hurtful and I don't appreciate people swearing when they review me. (Yes, I see hell as a swear) I don't mind flames. I normally see them as constructive criticism. But please try not to be rude about it. Now, back to happy stuff. I'm sorry I haven't updated but I haven't been in the 'all men are jerks' kinda mood. I just got back together with my ex and I've been crazy happy lately.**

**Now, on to Bella!**

_**APOV:** _

I watched Edward walk into the house. I could hear everyone asking how it went, but Edward didn't answer any of them.

I went to go see Jasper in our room. I was too depressed to tell anyone what had happened. I just needed someone to hold me for a while.

Jasper didn't say anything. He just pulled me onto his lap and rubbed my back.

"I was so sure… I didn't think she'd… well, I knew she'd be mad but…" I mumbled, not really making any sense.

Suddenly, I couldn't see Jasper anymore. I was staring at a whole new picture.

_Michiya and Bella, struggling against some men. Someone stepped out of the shadows, but I couldn't see who._

" _Now now Bella. You wouldn't want to hurt Felix would you?" the shadow said._

"Ali? Alice, sweetie? What did you see?" Jaspers voice brought me back.

I quickly told him what I had seen. His face was like an ice mask of pain and horror. I ran out to the hall and got everyone else. It took a full three minutes for Edward to even listen to what I was saying. As soon as he heard though, he raced out of the house without a second glance. We all followed, all but Rose.

_**MPOV:** _

I can't believe how easily she took that…

Bella didn't even seem to remember what happened. As soon as I found her, she just suggested we head to our other home in Seattle. I just went along with it and didn't ask anything.

When I pulled into the driveway of our home in Seattle, there were three sleek, black cars in the driveway. I figured they were just reporters. We looked in the cars, but no one was here. We couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

As soon as we walked inside though, we were attacked. A huge burly guy had grabbed hold of Bella, and I was being held in place by one other boy. I knew immediately who he was by his face.

Alec.

I looked over at Bella. She was too weak to be able to make another ball of fire after all she had done recently. Even so, she was struggling with all her might.

_**BPOV** _

"Now now Bella. You wouldn't want to hurt Felix would you?" oh no. I knew that voice. That sickly sweet voice that had haunted me for decades.

Aro stepped out from the shadows.

I snarled. The Volturi had been trying to get us to join them forever.

"And why would I  _not_  want to hurt him?" I growled out at him.

Jane stepped out from behind Aro. I glanced at Michiya to make sure she had the mental shield up. She nodded.

"I'm afraid Michiya's shield is useless." Jane smirked. A new face stepped out, followed by Demetri. His eyes were glowing red.  _Must be a newborn…_  I thought.

"Meet Blake." Jane looked at the newborn and jerked her head toward Michiya. He turned and focused really hard on Michiya's face. Nothing seemed to happen.

Jane looked at Aro, who simply nodded. Then Jane turned her smile on me.

I didn't expect for it to hurt. Michiya's shield always protected us. Which is why the red-hot pain coursing through my body surprised me. I screamed. I wasn't used to this level of pain.

Felix loosened his grip, realizing I was incapacitated. My vision was blurring a bit.

All I saw was a streak of a weird, bronze-ish colour, before Jane was knocked on the ground. To my immense surprise, the men grabbing my arms let go. I turned and saw Emmett standing behind me. Spinning to where Jane had been, I saw Edward fighting Demetri and Jasper fighting the newborn, Blake.

I blacked out after that.

* * *

"-fainted? Vampires can't faint." I heard a voice that sounded like Carlisle say.

"I know that. Maybe she didn't faint…" Edwards silken voice sounded freaked out and scared.

"What else could it have been dummy?"  _definitely Emmett…_

"All of you stop it! She fainted. It's happened before and I don't really know why. We just have to get her to wake up." Michiya growled from nearby. Finally a voice I wanted to hear.

"We'd be able to wake her up if you moved." Edward growled.

I groaned.  _He is so damn annoying!_

"Hey, I think she's coming around!" that sounded like Jasper.

"No shit Sherlock." I grumbled, pushing myself onto my elbows. I cracked my eyes open unwillingly.

Michiya was crouched over me protectively. Edward and Alice were the closest to me, and behind them I could see Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. All the faces I never thought I'd see again. The only one missing was Rosalie.

_Not that I want to see her anyway._

"How're you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked, coming up anxiously.

I growled under my breath on impulse. "I'm fine." I muttered.

I shook my head a little. "Where am I?" I asked.

"In the Cullen's house." Michiya murmured to me.  _Great…_

"May I ask why?" I grumbled, standing up. Carlisle looked like he was going to tell me to sit back down but I just narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do you remember what happened at your house?" Alice asked, looking down.

I nodded. "The Volturi came and, for some reason unknown to me, you guys were there to fight them off. I still don't see why I'm here."

"We weren't going to just let you stay there!" Edward snapped. "They would have just come back! You aren't safe there."

My lips curled back over my teeth. I lunged at Edward, but Michiya stopped me.

"Why should my safety matter to you!? You didn't seem to care that much a hundred years ago!" I snarled, trying to get past Michiya. She pushed me back so I was against the wall, then bolted to stand in the middle of the Cullen's.

I tried to get at her, furious.

 _Traitor._  I jumped at her, but was knocked back immediately.

 _Shit._  I hated being on the wrong side of her shield.

All the Cullen's looked over at Michiya for some explanation as to why I couldn't get to them.

"Ask questions later. I need to get her upstairs." She said. I felt the shield pushing against me as she made it bigger but didn't let me in.

I growled at her and bolted upstairs alone. I flew into the first room I could think of.

 _Not a good idea…_  I was in Edwards's room. I knew it was his, but it didn't look like it. All the shades were drawn. There was dust everywhere. I stepped in a little closer and saw that all his music was covered by thick black cloths. There was no trace of who I had thought he was here. There was none of the light, none of the passion that I had once thought he possessed.

"Not really what you expected is it?" I heard someone say behind me. I spun to see Esme standing in the doorway, looking sad and cautious.

I turned away from her. "It's nothing like I remember."

My gaze landed on the couch and a memory flashed in my head.

" _I hate to burst your bubble, but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually," I lied casually._

_He stopped, raising his eyebrows in blatant disbelief. Then he flashed a wide, wicked smile._

" _you_ really _shouldn't have said that," he chuckled._

_He growled, a low sound in the back of his throat; his lips curled back over his perfect teeth. His body shifted suddenly, half-crouched, tensed like a lion about to pounce._

_I backed away from him, glaring._

" _You wouldn't."_

_I didn't see him leap at me – it was much too fast. I only found myself suddenly airborne, and then we crashed onto the sofa, knocking it into the wall. All the while, his arms formed an iron cage of protection around me – I was barley jostled. But I was still gasping as I tried to right myself._

_He wasn't having that. He curled me into a ball against his chest, holding me more securely than iron chains. I glared at him in alarm, but he seemed well in control, his jaw relaxed as he grinned, his eyes bright only with humour._

" _You were saying?" he growled playfully._

" _That you are a very, very terrifying monster," I said, my sarcasm marred a bit by my breathless voice._

" _Much better," he approved._

" _Um." I struggled. "Can I get up now?"_

_He just laughed._

**(That was all Stephenie Meyer, I own none of it!)**

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" I heard Esme ask worriedly. I shook my head a little.

"I'm fine."  _Yeah right._  My mind sneered at me.  _That was the clearest memory you've ever had. You never thought of him. Why are_ his _memories so much clearer, eh?_

"I know how you must be feeling sweetie. This is a big adjustment." Esme said, coming closer.

_Adjustment? What?_

"What do you mean adjustment?" I asked.

"Oh, she didn't tell you. Right… well, Bella. We talked with Michiya and… well… we want you both to stay here for a bit. Just to be safe." She finished quickly.

"Again with my safety… I can see why you care Esme. You never wanted to leave, I know that much. But why Edward would care, I can't figure it out." I flopped onto the couch. "He hates me. Why should he care?" I mumbled, knowing Esme could hear but not caring.

"Bella." Esme sighed, coming to sit with me. "He cares. He didn't want to leave. He still lov-"

"No. he doesn't. He doesn't love me, he doesn't want me, and he doesn't care." I said, probably a bit too loud.

"Ok Bella. Deny all you want. But love cannot be stopped. It can be ignored, abused, and forgotten. But nothing can stop it." With that, she got up and left.

* * *

I found out that Michiya and I had the choice between Edwards's room and one of the guest rooms. Edward said he didn't mind us using his room, but I knew he was just trying to get on my good side. He would have to try a lot harder than that. I had chosen to stay in his room to bug him, even though he said it didn't.

"I don't even know why he bothers." I said to Michiya as we tossed a ball back and forth. We had been with the Cullen's a week and not much had happened.

"For the last time, I belive Esme. He still lo- I mean, he wants you to forgive him…"

"Oh, so he just want me to say 'Edward, I forgive you' and he'll be all happy again?" I grumbled.

Michiya sigh and threw the ball at my head.

"Just forget about it. Anyway, you need to be in a good mood." She said.

"And what if I don't want to be in a good mood?"

"Well, you have to be. You've got that interview remember? On Tammy's Talk Tornado?" she rolled her eyes. Oh crap. I'd forgotten all about that.

"Urg. Fine. I'll be happy." I jumped up and walked over to the closet.

"What to wear, what to wear." I joked. Most of the clothes I had owned were burned when the house burnt down. All I had was what De'Roun had given me last week.

"Did I hear someone asking for fashion advice?" Alice poked her head around the door.

"Hey Alice… You up for a shopping trip?" I said hesitantly. I hadn't had much contact with any of the Cullen's after everything that had happened. I left quickly for work and came back late. Whenever I walked in, Edward would be pretending to pay attention to whatever was on TV, and I would hear the others in their rooms.

"Bella! Oh my god, I never thought I'd see the day when  _ **you**_  wanted to go shopping!" she started jumping up and down all over the room.

"Calm down! I just need one or two outfits." I said.

Alice pouted. "Bella, you can't shop for just  _one outfit_." She whined.

"I'll go on a shopping spree next week ok? Right now I just need something for an interview I have tomorrow." Alice and I had a sort of weird truce. It wasn't exactly friendship, but I didn't really hate her anymore.

"Fine. But I'm holding you to that shopping spree!" she giggled. "Do you want to come Michiya?"

"No way!" Michiya yelled immediately.

Alice and I both laughed.

"She's like you when you were human." I heard someone say behind us.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked dully.

"Nothing. I heard laughing and thought you were writing on the walls or something." He chuckled the slightest bit.

"Why didn't you just read my mind or something?" Alice asked.

"I couldn't hear you. I can never hear anyone who is near you and Michiya." He directed the last sentence at me. "Why is that, might I ask?"

I sighed. I had known this was coming. "I'll explain later. For now, I need clothes." I walked out.

"And shoes!" Alice added, coming with me.

* * *

_**BPOV:** _

"Home again home again." Alice trilled. We had shopped for hours before I found something suitable to wear.

"Thanks for coming with me Alice. I hate going alone." I really meant it. Alice had respected my space while at the same time, been there for me when she noticed someone was being a jerk. I hated going alone because every boy in the store would hit on me and some would just not leave. Alice had helped me out several times just by sending the guy a look or pulling me away.

"I… Alice, I know that you didn't want to leave. And I forgive you. You had no choice."  _Where did that come from?_

"Oh Bella." She tossed her arms around me and lifted me off the ground in a hug.

I laughed and squirmed out of her grip. When we got inside everyone was waiting for us on the couch. Edward just raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, fine. I'll talk. Don't kill me." I muttered as I ran to drop off my stuff. I jumped over the staircase, landing right in front of the couch and plopping down immediately. Everyone looked at me like I was insane.

"Where is Rosalie anyway? She hasn't been here since we got here." I asked. I didn't really care I just wanted to distract them.

"She saw us come back. As soon as she saw you, she bolted." Alice looked murderous as she spoke.

"Wait… how did I get here anyway? No one told me that…" I was actually curious. The last thing I could remember before I woke up here was Edward and the rest attacking the Volturi.

"Well, after you fainted, and the Volturi where gone, Edward carried you here." Alice glanced at her brother.

"I never saw her. She must have left before I got in." Michiya muttered to herself.

"I told you, she despises me. She would never want to e in the same room as me." I said to her. "Like that one time during the summer wh-"

"Stop trying to distract us Bella!" Emmett screamed.

"OW! Emmett! Don't yell!" I shouted back, plugging my ears.

Alice slapped him for me.

"Fine. I won't scream, if you start talking. How did you become a vampire? Do you have any powers? What happened in the last hundred years?" He was talking so fast I couldn't get a word in.

I looked around at everyone before speaking.

"How about this? For every question you ask me, I get to ask one of you a question." I didn't want to be the only one talking this whole time.

"Deal." They all said together.

"Ok, what's the first question?" I might as well get it over with.

"Who changed you and when?" Alice asked before anyone else could speak.

"Michiya changed me about six months after you guys left." I just put it bluntly.

"Edward, stop glaring at me." Michiya snapped.

I glanced over and saw that Edward was indeed giving her a dirty look.

"What's with the death stare Edward?" I asked, not liking the way he was shooting daggers at my friend.

He just shook his head and looked away. Michiya glanced at me then looked over at Edward again.

"He's mad I changed you." She said after a second. "He wanted you to stay human."

Edward's head shot up and he stared at Michiya, dumbfounded.

"How the-" he started to say, but Michiya cut him off.

"It's Bella's turn to ask. Wait your turn." She was taunting him. It was awesome. Edward growled a little at her. I gave a little growl at him and he stopped, deciding to look at me instead. Everyone was waiting for me to ask my question.

"Why is there a bite mark above you eye Edward?" I had noticed it many times before. What vampire would try to hurt Edward? Well… besides me… and Michiya…

"Well…" he started. Alice shot him a look that I didn't understand. "I'd rather not say."

"You have to." Me and Michiya said at the same time.

Edward looked over at Alice, who just shook her head. It went back and forth for a bit, like they were having a conversation.

"URG! FINE!" Alice finally shouted.

"That was weird…" everyone but Edward and Alice said.

"Last July, there were some idiots giving Alice a hard time when we went hunting. I was close enough to hear her thoughts and I went to go help. I told them to back off and they just laughed and started asking if I was, and I quote, 'protecting my slut.' I got pissed off and hit one of them. They both started attacking me and one bit me where the scar is. Alice helped me out. They ran away after a while." He said everything quickly as if hoping we would catch what he said. Everyone was quiet for a bit.

"Wow. And why did it matter if you told us?" I said, breaking the silence.

"I didn't want Jasper to know." Alice muttered, looking down. "He would have over-reacted."

We all looked at Jasper. He was looking back and forth between Alice and Edward.

"Thank you Edward." He said after a while.

"No problem." Edward shrugged. "Now it's my turn to ask. What are both of your powers because I'm pretty sure you both have them."

"I have a physical and mental shield." Michiya went first. "I can use both shields on people completely separate from me or with me. I can have several separate shields up with the physical one, but not the mental. I can also tap into and use other vampires' powers when they are under my shield."

Everyone just sat there, stunned.

I sighed and went into my explanation. "I can control the four elements and the five senses. I can block all senses at the same time, or one at a time. I can only use one element at a time, but if I were to make a ball of water, for example, I could leave that while I used a different element. I can manipulate the senses completely." I quickly concentrated on the group in front of me, watching them jump. "I could do anything I wanted. I could make you see bubbles, smell chicken, hear a bee buzzing in your ear, taste dirt, or even feel like your touching something soft." I demonstrated each of the things I said as I said them. It was fun to watch them startle a bit every time something new happened. After I was done explaining, they didn't say anything. We all just sat there, me and Michiya smirking while the Cullen's looked either shocked or impressed.

"I bet I could still beat you in a fight." Emmett said loudly, surprising us all.

I glanced over at Michiya and we both burst out laughing.

"I'd… like… to see… you… try!" I managed to say through my laughter.

"Hey!" Emmett whined. He looked extremely offended.

"Fine. You wanna fight me? I'm in. unless you're scared of the cute little model?" I mocked him.

"Hell no! I'm not scared of anything!" he boasted.

"You really want to say that Em?" someone said. I heard someone come in the back door.

_Oh god, not her._

"Rose!" Emmett screamed, launching off the couch.

"Stop screaming!" she snapped.

_Well someone's not happy._

"Why were you gone so long?" Esme asked.

Rosalie just shrugged and plopped down on the couch.

"Who's she?" Rosalie said, jerking her head in Michiya's direction. Michiya, who had been staring at the bookshelf, looked over.

"My na-." She stopped mid-word and just sat there, staring at Rosalie.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I waved a hand in front of her face. She jumped a little and turned to look at me.

"Don't you see it?" she asked, looking at me like I was nuts.

"No… see what?" I was totally confused at this point. What was up with Michiya?

"Ugh. Look!" she said, getting up and stand next to the couch Rosalie was on. She bent down and put her head next to Rosalie's.

They look almost identical.

"Oh my god…"  _how had I not realized that?!_

"Are we missing something?" Alice looked irritated.

"They could be twins!" I practically shouted.

"As if." Rosalie rolled her eyes. Michiya ran up to Edwards room and grabbed her mirror. She sat next to Rosalie again and held up it up.

"You can't tell me you don't see the resemblance." She said.

"Wow…" Rosalie murmured.

"Ok, I'm officially freaked out." I said. "We need a test. A way to see if you related or something."

"What was your father's name?" Emmett aimed the question at both of them.

At the same time, they said "Henry Hale."

**A/n: DUH DUH DUH! Am I insane or what? Rosalie and Michiya might be sisters! Sorry again for not updating sooner. I hope you liked this chapter and don't hate me for it. I would be sad if you hated me. :(**

**Luvs you lots,**

**Brittany Knappe :)**

**P.S. Please vote on my poll! It's at the very top of my profile.**

**P.P.S. I have a couple one shots that I'll be posting eventually. One is a Remembrance Day thing where Edward goes to war. The other is about Renesmee and Jacob's wedding. The proposal is awesome, if I do say so myself. Any opinion on what I should post first? Let me know!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Wait, What?**

* * *

**A/N: ok, before you kill me, know that I didn't have my laptop at all this summer. Sorry about the wait, but I couldn't write without it. Oh and I'm sorry for the ending...**

Playlist for this chapter:

Year Without Rain – Selena Gomez  
She's My Girl – Billy Gilman  
Will You Marry Me – Alabama & Jann Arden

_**BPOV:** _

After intensive questioning, we decided that Michiya and Rosalie  _had_ to be sisters.

"Same parents, same birth place, same siblings, same interests..." Rosalie mused out loud. "This is freaky..."

We all just sat there for a minute. Everyone was trying to absorb the fact that they were related. It was a bit much for one day.

After about five minutes, Rosalie turned to Michiya and asked, "what happened to them? Mom and Dad and the others?"

Michiya sighed. " **(Just old-ish names I thought of. She said she had brothers so...)**  Joseph, Nicholas, and Fredrick all died of the plague before I was born. Mother died giving birth to me, and Father passed away before I was ten."

Rosalie blinked for a second. "oh."

They both sat there for a second before shaking it off. I knew Michiya didn't hurt over her family. They were always comparing her to a sister that had died before she was born. Guess we knew who the sister was now...

"Oi! Bella! We have to get moving!" Michiya said suddenly.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw she was right.

"shit! We were supposed to be there five minutes ago!" I scrambled off the couch and upstairs, throwing on my new outfit with lightning speed before rushing back downstairs.

"Crap. We can't take the convertible; we don't have time to get mobbed." Michiya said, cursing under her breath and pacing frantically. A plan formed in my mind as I saw Edward, Alice, jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme all staring at us.

"Hey Edward?" I said in my sweetest voice. He quirked an eyebrow in response. "Could I pretty please borrow your Volvo?" I asked, clasping my hands behind my back and twirling side to side slightly.

"Uhh... sure." He said, his voice braking slightly. He cleared his thought and tossed me the keys.

_Victory is mine!_

"Thanks!" I said cheerfully before grabbing Michiya's arm and dragging her to the door.

"Wait! Which show are you on Bella?" Alice said, grinning massively.

"Tammy's Talk Tornado, channel 583, 8 o'clock sharp." I rambled off, walking out the door quickly.

"So, we've talked about the modeling and the new desingn line you'll be launching. Let's talk about this charity dinner you did about a week ago." Tammy said, turning to the TV screen behind her. A picture of Edward at what looked like the auction showed up and it slowly started zooming in on his face. "quite a cutie isn't he?"

I gulped and smiled fakely at her. "actually, believe it or not, I knew him before the dinner. We had lost connection and seeing him at the restaurant was a huge shock."

"ooh, I hear gossip coming on. Give us the scoop Little Miss Bella." Tammy said, her deep purple hair swaying as she looked at the audience and back.

Tammy was quite pretty by human standards, but you could tell a lot of her was fake. Her hair, obviously, was dyed regularly for it to keep its shimmery mauve colouring. Her eyes were naturally a dark grey, but she had so many different coloured contacts, you would never know what they were truly supposed to be unless you knew her well like I did. Today her eyes were an electric blue, reminding me of the ocean when the sun first hits it early in the morning. She was wearing a girly pink dress that hugged her curves nicely and showed a modest amount of cleavage, which seemed a waste to me considering how much her breast implants had cost.

I, on the other hand, had a ruby red shirt that dipped down my back a fair bit, came as low as maybe half an inch above my bellybutton, and had no straps to hold it up. Instead, it kept itself anchored by clinging to my boobs tightly. My black skirt sat low on my hips, coming down to about two inches above my knees. I had black faux leather stiletto boots on that came to halfway up my calf with a red streak going down the outsides. My long brown hair, blue streak included, was done in a funky up-do that had needed too many pins to count. It showed off part of the tattoo that traveled from behind my ear down my neck and across my right shoulder, all the way down to my side, stopping around the middle of my torso. That tattoo told my life story, if only you took the time to decipher it.

"well, in high school we dated and I honestly thought it was the real thing. But he broke my heart and I never spoke to him again. Until last week that is." I explained, leaving out huge chunks of what had really happened.

"poor thing. So how was it, getting to see him again?" she asked. I could tell she truly cared, but she was obviously eager to get more information.

"Honestly? It felt like a wakeup call. I've been spending my life feeling as if it never happened, like it was all a dream. But him seeing me again made me realize I can't spend my life ignoring the painful times. I need to live through them and acknowledge that it happened and learn from it." I explained. I knew my words were true, even if it wasn't in the context they might have thought. I had to keep reminding myself that the Cullen's were watching this.

 _They're going to interrogate me later aren't they?_  I asked myself. And I knew the answer.  _Hell yes..._

"I can tell it hurts to talk about it." Tammy said sympathetically. "why don't we switch topics for a bit? How about you tell us what Blood Red Love is up to?"

I smiled gratefully at her before saying "we actually haven't done much lately. Jessie has been out and about doing some charity work in Africa for the last month so we haven't had a chance to do anything besides practice."

"I hear Jessie is back now, is that true?" Tammy said, grinning. She had a bit of a crush on Jessie.  _Stay away girly..._

"yeah, he's actually backstage right now."

"ooh, think we could get a show?" she said, winking.

"I don't know, I think it's up to them." I answered, nodding my head toward the audience.

"what do you think? Do you want Blood Red Love to perform?" she asked the audience, cheering with them when they screamed.

"looks like we got a show!" I grinned.

"we'll be right back with Blood Red Love, so don't change that channel." Tammy said facing the camera. The director said we could take a break, so I jogged backstage. I was greeted by a cry of "Bumblebee!" as a pair of warm arm flew around me. I grinned and hugged him back.

"I missed you babe." He mumbled into my hair.

"I missed you too you big sappy oaf." I said, giggling as he blew warm air right by my ear. I pulled away and smacked him lightly on the chest. I started to turn around to get changed but he grabbed my wrists and pulled my back to him.

"seriously, can I talk to you?" he asked. He looked nervous about something.

"Uhh, sure." I saw him glance over my shoulder before he added "um,  _alone?_ " I looked behind me to see Michiya and Ryan staring expectantly at us.

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed Jessie's hand. I pulled him over into one of the changing rooms. He led us over to the couch and sat me down, standing in front of me. He kept alternating between standing and pacing in random intervals.

"Jessie? Do you want to sit down or something?" I'd never seen him this agitated. He sighed and flopped down beside me. He braced his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. I rubbed his back for a moment before he turned to look at me.

"sorry. I guess I'm a little nervous." He said cryptically.  _Why is he nervous?_  "um, I wanted to give you something." He dug in his pocket for a second before pulling out a little square box. He kept his eyes down, staring at it as he continued. "my father gave with to my mother the day he realised she was the one." He glanced up at me for a few seconds before looking down again. I knew what e meant by 'the one' and to say the truth, I was a little scared of what he would say next. "and the day my mum died, she gave it to me. She said I would know what to do with it when the time came." He smiled a little. "I just hope to god she was right..." he added under his breath.

Taking a deep breath, Jessie turned to me and opened my hand so it was facing palm up. He opened the box before placing it on the palm of my hand. Inside, nestled on a white velvet cushion, was a white gold ring with a heart-shaped diamond. there were two tiny, heart-shaped rubies on either side of it. It was breath taking.

"will you marry me Bella?" Jessie asked, smiling broadly.

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you?_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute_

_No matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wandering the desert_

_for a thousand days_

_don't know if it's a mirage_

_but I always see your face_

_baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_can't help it I'm love_

_a day without you_

_is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_don't know how I'll survive_

_a day without you_

_is like a year without rain_

_the stars are burning_

_I hear your voice in my mind_

_can't you hear me calling?_

_My heart is yearning_

_Like the ocean that's running dry_

_Catch me I'm fallin'_

_It's like the ground is crumblin'_

_Underneath my feet_

_Won't you save me?_

_It's gonna be a masoon_

_when you get back to me_

_oh, baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_can't help it I'm love_

_a day without you_

_is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_don't know how I'll survive_

_a day without you_

_is like a year without rain_

_so let this drought come to an end_

_and make this desert flower again_

_I'm so glad you found me_

_stick around me_

_baby, baby, baby_

_it's a world of wonder_

_with you in my life_

_so hurry baby_

_don't waste no more time_

_I need you here_

_I can't explain_

_but a day without you_

_is like a year without rain_

_I'm missing you so much_

_can't help it I'm love_

_a day without you_

_is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_don't know how I'll survive_

_a day without you_

_is like a year without rain_

_Year Without Rain – Selena Gomez_

**A/n: DON'T MURDER ME! I WANT TO LIIIVVVEEEE! Please read and review. I'll try to get the next chapter up about two weeks from now.**

**Quick question. Should I stop updating until I've got the whole story finished?**

**Luvs ya lots,**

**Brittany Knappe :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Authors Note**

* * *

**A/n: Sorry to tease you but I wanted to ask you all to please please please go to my profile and vote on the poll at the very top of the page. It will be a bit of a deciding point on how the next few chapters go. THANKS!**

**Luvs ya lots,**

**Brittany Knappe :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Answer**

* * *

**A/n: DON'T SHOOT! I'M SORRY! OK, enough talking. Look at the bottom for an important message...**

_Previously:_

_Taking a deep breath, Jessie turned to me and opened my hand so it was facing palm up. He opened the box before placing it on the palm of my hand. Inside, nestled on a white velvet cushion, was a white gold ring with a heart-shaped diamond. There were two tiny, heart-shaped rubies on either side of it. It was breath taking._

" _Will you marry me Bella?" Jessie asked, smiling broadly._

"Jessie, I – what? Yes!" I exclaimed, laughing in joy as he slid the ring onto my finger. I saw him grin up at me briefly before I tackled him. I kissed him all over his face, anywhere I could reach. He grinned and grabbed my face, locking our lips together. I could have stayed like this forever, but of course, someone had to ruin it.

"Get out of there lovebirds! We know you haven't seen each other in a while but we need to change!" Ryan yelled, banging on the door.

"Find somewhere else to change!" Jessie called back.

"Yeah, we're busy making out!"I added.

"You have exactly five seconds before we knock the doors down." Michiya said calmly.

I looked at Jessie and he smirked before leaning closer to me.

"Later" he whispered in my ear. I giggled and hauled my butt over to the door. Michiya and Ryan were standing behind it, arms crossed. Before I could say anything, Michiya dragged me into the girl's dressing room and closed the door, throwing my clothes at me. While we changed, I made sure to hide the ring from her view. I didn't want to tell anyone without Jessie.

"So what did Jessie want to talk about?" of course. She always has to know...

"Nothing really, he just wanted some alone time. I mean, we haven't seen each other in a month."

We finished changing and went to set up the instruments. Amazingly, we didn't have someone to do it for us. The stage had a thin curtain in front of it so no one could see us. I had just finished putting the drums together when a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Hi beautiful." Jessie whispered in my ear.

"Hello handsome." I responded.

"Handsome? More like gorgeous!" Ryan mumbled on his way past, carrying Michiya's keyboard. I doubled over in laughter at the look on Jessie's face when he heard that.

"Down boy, he's mine."

We all knew Ryan was gay. He was very forward about it. And, much like Tammy, he seemed to have a crush on my  _fiancé._  I loved saying that! Even in my head...

"Not for long honey. I'll convert him if it's the last thing I do!" Ryan joked back.

I looked over at Jessie and he smiled evilly.

"Well, I think your time is up Ryan." I said, wiggling my fingers at him. He caught on immediately.

"BELLA NELLUC IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING?" he said at the top of his voice.

"I don't see why he never sings, he's going freakishly strong lungs." I said casually to Jessie. He just shrugged and wrapped his arm around me.

Michiya screeched to a halt at my side and ripped my left hand from Jessie's.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S THE BIGGEST DIAMOND I'VE EVER SEEN!" she squealed, hugging me tightly.

Before anyone could say anything else, someone called out "one minute 'til we're back on!" that sent all of us scurrying to finish setting everything up. Jessie tuned his guitar while Michiya hooked up her keyboard and set the stand up. Ryan just sat at the drums and waited. I synchronized the microphone and did a few quick tests. I didn't really like microphones themselves so I used a headset thingy.

"And we're back. If you're just joining us, you chose a good time because we are just about to hear from the hottest band made of the hottest people. Give it up, for Blood Red Love!"

 _(This beat is)_  
Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh  
Work my body, so melodic this beat flows right through my chest  


 _Everybody, ma and papi came to party, grab somebody_  
Work your body, work your body, let me see you 1, 2 step  
(Here we go)

 _Rock it, don't stop it_  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  


 _Let me see ya, 1, 2 step_  
I love it when ya, 1, 2 step  
Everybody, 1, 2 step  
We about to get it on  


 _(This beat is)_  
Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it  
(Jazzy made it)  
So retarded, top-charted, ever since the day I started  
Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it, goodies make the boys jump on it  
No, I can't control myself, now let me do my 1, 2 step  
(Come on)  


 _Rock it, don't stop it_  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  


 _Let me see ya, 1, 2 step_  
I love it when ya, 1, 2 step  
Everybody, 1, 2 step  
We about to get it on

 _It don't matter to me, we can dance slow_  
(Ladies and Gentlemen)  
Which ever way the beat drop, our bodies will go  


 _(I like this)_  
So swing it over here, Mr. DJ  
(Hey, hey)  
And we will, we will rock you  
(Oh yeah)

 _It don't matter to me, we can dance slow_  
(Dance slow)  
Which ever way the beat drop, our bodies will go  
(Yeah, yeah)  
So swing over here, Mr. DJ  
(Ladies and Gentlemen)  
And we will, we will rock you  
(Wee)

 _I shake it like Jell-O, make the boys say hello_  
'Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat  
I know you heard about a lot of great MC's  
But they ain't got nothing on me

 _Because I'm 5 foot 2, I wanna dance with you_  
And I'm sophisticated fun  
I eat fillet mignon and I'm nice and young  
Best believe I'm number one  
(Ooh)

 _Rock it, don't stop it_  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  
(Come on)

 _Let me see ya, 1, 2 step_  
I love it when ya, 1, 2 step  
Everybody, 1, 2 step  
We about to get it on

 _Rock it, don't stop it_  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  


 _Let me see ya, 1, 2 step_  
I love it when ya, 1, 2 step  
Everybody, 1, 2 step  
We about to get it on

_**EPOV** _

"Wow you guys that was astounding!" the annoying talk show host said as they walked off stage.

"Uh, Edward? You can take your jaw off the floor now." Emmett said. He is so obnoxious.

"Shut up Emmett." Jasper said, smacking him.

"Hey, wait a second, rewind." Carlisle said, grabbing the remote off the table, going back and pausing it just as they turned around to leave. "Does Bella have another tattoo on her back?"

"Yeah, she does." Emmett said. He took the remote and zoomed in on the flame-encircled writing at the base of her spine.

_Rise And Rise Again Until Lamb Becomes Lion._

Everyone looked at me.

"That's my fault isn't it?"

"Yup" they all answered.

"Wonderful"

_Yay! We get to meet them. I hope this goes okay... oh crap, we need to hunt. We haven't gone for a few weeks..._

"Something you'd like to share with the class Alice?" I asked.

"Oh shut up Edward."  _You had better behave yourself._ "TV off, we have to hunt."

"Why? Can't it wait?" Jasper asked.

"Because Bella's bringing home humans." Alice grinned.

_**BPOV:** _

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jessie asked for the fourth time.

"Yes! Stop asking!" I complained. We were in Edward's car on our way to the Cullen's house. If I was getting married, I wanted to do it the right way. Michiya would be with us for this, but Ryan dragged her off to go shopping.

"So tell me again, why are we doing this? I thought you hated the guy."

"I do. Well, mostly. I don't know anymore. But Alice was one of my best friends and I want her to help plan the wedding, so she'll have to know to help."

"So why are we telling everyone? Why not just her?"

"Because! I just- don't try and make me explain, ok?"

"Okay..." he had that look on his face. The 'you've-gone-completely-insane-so-i'm-just-going-to-shut-up-and-pray-you-don't-kill-me' look. Yes, he actually had a look just for that.

"Turn here." I said, pointing the hidden turnoff.

"Wow..." he muttered under his breath as the house came into view.

I took a deep breath before grabbing my purse and opening the car door. Jessie followed me up to the door and jumped a little when Alice threw open the door before I could reach for the handle. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

When we walked inside, everyone was standing waiting for us. I tried to smile but I think it came out as more of a grimace.

"Hey. Um, this is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and, uh, Edward." I pointed them out as I rambled off all the names.

Jessie smiled at them and nodded in Edward's direction.

"Guys, this is Jessie, my..." I hesitated before saying it. "My fiancé."

I did not get the reactions I was expecting. Alice, Esme, Carlisle and, surprisingly, Rosalie, broke out in grins and congratulated us. Jasper and Emmett were both watching Edward warily. He was visibly trembling.

"Jessie, could you drop my stuff upstairs?" I asked quickly. He looked a little surprised, but nodded anyway. I passed him my jacket and purse. "Second door on the right." He kissed my forehead as he passed and jogged upstairs.

"What the hell Bella? Why the fuck would you marry  _him?_  He's a goddamn bastard!" he said loudly. I was immediately an inch away from his face.

"He cares about me and he won't  _leave me._ That is more than you  _ever_  did. You can be mad at me all you want but you do  _not_ talk about him like that." I hissed up at him.

"Fine. You're a fucking idiot and you're making the biggest mistake of your life." He snarled back.

I took a step back and shook my head.

"No. The biggest mistake of my life was letting you anywhere near me. I was wrong about you Edward. You did hurt me." I turned and ran upstairs. Straight into Jessie.

I almost knocked him over, but I latched onto him anyway, sobbing into his chest. He putting his arms around me and tried to calm me down.

"Shh, it's ok. What happened?" he asked, pulling me onto the couch. I just shook my head and held onto him harder.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. I vaguely registered Alice yelling at Edward downstairs. It wasn't until Jessie yawned into my hair that we moved. I glanced over at the clock and saw it was two in the afternoon.

"Go home Jessie. You need to sleep." Of course, he would be jetlagged.

"Are you sure Bella? I'll stay if you want me to." He rubbed my back, looking concerned.

"No, I'll be fine. Just get some rest. I'll see you tonight."

"Ok. Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked, getting up and grabbing his jacket. I nodded and walked downstairs with him. I hugged him tightly at the door and watched him drive away.

I remembered the keys in my pocket as I climbed back up the stairs. Without thinking about it, I turned and hurled them at the back of Edwards head. I narrowly missed and they landed on the floor in front of him. He just picked them up and turned back to the TV.

I was on the couch sketching when I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it, Jasper was standing there.

"Hey."

"Hey. Can I talk to you?"

"Umm sure." I stepped back to let him in.

He chuckled when he saw what I had been sketching lying on the couch.

"Can we say angry?"

"Yes. We can also say irate, upset, pissed, annoyed, hurt, and a possibility of this not being just a sketch. For all you know it could be a plan." I laughed a little and tossed the picture to the side. It wasn't done yet, but it was pretty much Edward's head on a pike and everyone throwing rocks at it. "I draw when I'm upset." I said, sitting down beside him. "Well, that or sing. So what did you want to talk about?"

He took a deep breath before looking at me.

"Bella, I wanted to say I'm sorry for that night, on your birthday. I should have been able to control myself better and I know it's my fault Edward left in the first place and I can't help but feel like this whole argument is my fault too. I know nothing I can say will ever make you forgive me for what I did, but you need to know that I would never have been able to live with myself if I had hurt you that night."

He probably would have kept going if I hadn't covered him mouth. I pulled my hand away and shook my head at him.

"Jasper, you don't have to be sorry. I knew the dangers of hanging around vampires and I don't blame you for reacting the way you did. It's your nature. As far as Edward leaving, that was his choice and I could never get mad at you for his stupidity." I smiled at him a little. "So, can we put all of this behind us and be friends?" I asked, holding my hand out. He looked at me for a second before grabbing my hand.

"Friends." He agreed. "I'm glad she changed you. It's nice not wanting to kill you."

I laughed and said "Good to know!"

"Aww..." I snapped my head over to the door and saw Alice smiling at us. She skipped over and plopped between us. "I yelled at him for you. He was way out of line." She said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Whatever. He is not worth my time or anger. But that does remind me..." I grinned at Alice and she raised an eyebrow at me. "Will you help plan the wedding Alice?" I asked. I saw Jaspers hands fly up to his ears just as Alice squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Yes, yes, yes Bella! Oh, my god, we have so much to do! When should we go dress shopping?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"Actually... I was hoping to design my own dress. Any chance you know a seamstress?" I asked. I hoped she thought it was a good idea.

"Duh, I'll do it." Alice said, beaming. "I didn't know you where into design Bella."

"Not really. Just certain things." I said, looking down. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have to get our set list sorted."

"Set list?"

"Yeah. Me and the guys are performing at a club tonight." I said reluctantly, standing up to find my guitar.

"Are we allowed to come?" Alice asked, smirking.

"Not like I can stop you." I muttered, setting the guitar down by the door and riffling through the closet.

"Let's rephrase that. Would you be comfortable with us coming?" Jasper asked.

I sighed and turned to face them. "I wouldn't mind you guys coming, but I don't know if you would want to. I'm not exactly the clumsy Bella you used to know. You might be disappointed with the new me."

"Bella we'd never be disappointed because of who you are. No one stays the same for long." Alice said, getting up and hugging me.

"Ok. You guys can come. Who knows, you might like it." I grinned. "We're doing a few songs from Rocky Horror, among others."

"Oh god" Jasper groaned.

**A/n: ok, here's the deal. People have been asking me why I usually include something with music in my stories. To explain that, I would have to talk for a long time, but an overview of it is that I have something called nonverbal learning disorder. It basically means a part of my brain is a little funked up and I can't understand body language or tones of voice as well as other people. With music, I find it a lot easier to express emotion because you can always tell if a song is happy or sad or angry or whatever from the beat of it. It's a little weird, I know, but I'm trying my best not to rely on it totally for my stories. Sorry again!**

**PS, should I give Ryan his own side story or should he be a background character?**

**Luvs ya lots,**

**Brittany Knappe :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sun of Night**

* * *

That night, I drove over with Michiya and picked up Jessie and Ryan. It took all three of us to get Jessie awake and moving.

" _Pathi_ ,  _selini oneiropulos_." I said, grinning at his confused face.

"What?"

"Roughly translated, it means 'good morning moon dreamer.' It's Greek." Michiya translated. "Odd choice of words if you ask me."

Michiya did our make-up while the boys got dressed. I ran the idea I got earlier by them and they all loved it.

I adored Sun of Night, the club we were playing at. They normally had a band play about half the night, and then switched to karaoke depending on if the crowds wanted to. It wasn't like other places where you just sign up and sing whatever. They had up to four spotlights that randomly shined on people and you had to sing whatever came up on the screen. People called it the Spotlight Spinout.

I had warned Alice they might decide to do that and she just laughed and said 'bring it on.'

We pulled into the parking lot and snuck in the back way. The last thing we needed was to be mobbed.

The instruments and microphone were already set up so we all grabbed a drink and hung out for a while. I went over the set list and moves with them and helped the people who worked there set up the chairs and everything.

_**EPOV:** _

"I'm not going Alice."

"Yes you are. I will tie you to the hood of Emmett's jeep if I have to." She threatened.

It took another twenty minutes of arguing before I finally conceded just to get her to shut up. We were lined outside the club, waiting to get past the bouncer. He stared at us when we got to the front as if contemplating if he'd let us in.

_Just move you fucker!_

Out of nowhere, Bella was behind the guy, hands on his arm, twisting her hips seductively. "Hey, you can let them in. They're with me." She said, looking up at him though her eyelashes.

The bouncer gulped, nodded, and stepped aside. Bella's entire personality changed as we walked away from the door. She grinned and motion for us to follow her.

"Sorry about that, he's had a crush on me for a while. Come on, I managed to save you the best table in the house" she motioned to the table we stopped at. It was right in front of the stage. "We're starting in about five minutes. I'd pay attention if I were you." She directed the last part at Jasper, who just looked confused.

"Looking forward to it." Alice said grinning.

Bella cast a smile around the table before walking away. I couldn't help but notice she purposely didn't look at me at all. I couldn't blame her; I had been a jackass today. I planned to corner her and apologize as soon as I could.

"Hey all" she said, stepping to the front of the stage. "So I talked it over with the guys," she motioned at the three behind her "and I'd like to dedicate this song to a friend of mine. Jasper. You're wrong. And I'll never be mad about what happened." She looked directly at Jasper, who was smiling gently but still looking confused.

 _Made a wrong turn, once or twice_  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  


 _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around  


 _Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me

 _You're so mean, when you talk_  
About yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead  
So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game  
It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same  


 _Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me  


 _The whole worlds scared so I swallow the fear_  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  


 _Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

_Why do I do that..?_

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!_  
Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
You're perfect, you're perfect!  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me...

She grinned at jasper who looked like he would be crying if he could.

Her ass of a fiancé came to stand beside her, grabbing her hand and smiling.

"so I don't know if it's everywhere by now, but Bella and I are engaged. And I couldn't be happier." He leaned down and kissed her quickly before bringing a microphone to his mouth.

 _It's a beautiful night,_  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

"dumb indeed." I muttered.

Bella started singing along, casting a quick glare at me.

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

 _Well I know this little chapel_  
on the boulevard  
we can go,  
No one will know,  
(Come on girl)

 _Who cares if we're trashed_  
got a pocket full of cash  
we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on girl

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

 _I'll go get a ring_  
let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So whatcha wanna do?  
Let's just run girl  


 _If we wake up and you wanna break up_  
that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun girl

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

 _Just say I do,_  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby.  


 _Just say I do,_  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby.

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

She grinned up at him as the music ended. She looked so happy.

"ok, we've got a quick change up now. The machine is gonna do the instrument work for us and Ryan here is going to be taking the lead. Enjoy!" Bella said, and then pulled Michiya behind the curtain for some reason.

 _How do you do I_  
See you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because  
When you knocked  
He thought you were the candy man  


 _Don't get strung out by the way I look_  
Don't judge a book by it's cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover  


_I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Transsexual, Transylvania_

_Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound_  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual  
That's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie

Jessie jumped in on Brad's lyrics just as the girls came back out, their outfits changed.

 _I'm glad we caught you at home_  
Could we use your phone?  
We're both in a bit of a hurry  


 _We'll just say where we are_  
Then go back to the car  
We don't want to be any worry  


 _Well you got caught with a flat_  
Well how 'bout that  
Well babies don't you panic  
By the light of the night  
It'll all seem alright  
I'll get you a Satanic mechanic  


 _I'm just a sweet transvestite_  
From Transsexual, Transylvania  


_Why don't you stay for the night  
_

_Or maybe a bite_

_I could show you my favourite obsession_  
I've been making a man  
With blonde hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my tension

 _I'm just a sweet transvestite_  
From Transsexual, Transylvania  


 _Hey, hey_  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
(Sweet Transvestite!)  
From Transsexual  
Transylvania

 _So come up to the lab_  
And see what's on the slab  
I see you shiver with antici...pation  
But maybe the rain  
Isn't really to blame  
So I'll remove the cause  
But not the symptom!

"well that was fun." Ryan said. "but I'm going to have to let Bella take the reins back because I'm not the best singer in the world and I don't want to hurt your ears anymore than I have to." He grinned as Bella smacked him in the back of the head.

Everyone started screaming as she and the others took a bow.

"ok guys, we've gotta go, but the DJ's gonna take over." Bella said as the others walked off. Her voice dropped and suddenly sounded evil. "but beware. At anytime, in any place, the spotlight could shine on you. And you'll have to come up and sing whatever we choose in front of your friends, family, coworkers and everyone else here. If you're brave, or stupid, enough to stay, just know that you have been warned." She backed up behind the curtain and came over to our table a minute later with the others.

"was the horror speech really necessary Bella?" Ryan asked as they approached. Bella made a point to sit on Jessie's lap, directly across from me.

"hell yea!" Bella said, smiling at her friend. "it just adds to the atmosphere of it! So Alice, red or pink flowers for the bridesmaids?"

I tuned them out as they started talking about the wedding.

**A/n: ok I've kept you waiting long enough. Therefore, I'm going to put this up even though I planned more. Unfortunately, real life gets in the way of writing. Sad face.**

**Luvs ya lots,**

**Brittany Knappe**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Not What I Had Planned**

* * *

**Wow... you all hate me don't you? I am the worst updater on fanfiction... As for the people who reviewed the last chapter, and anyone reading this and considering forgiving me, thank you 3**

_**BPOV:** _

"I'm thinking of beading right along here." I described to Alice, tracing my finger along my midsection.

"Oh please Bella, I already know exactly what it'll look li-" she stopped in her tracks when I sharply jabbed her in the ribs.

"so any way… Alice, how do you guys know BellyBean over here?" Ryan said, breaking the tension in the air.

"I told you not to call me BellyBean!" I said, smacking him on the head. He just stuck his tongue out at me.

"um, my brother dated her in high school." Alice answered nervously.

"ah. So you're the famous Edward." Ryan crossed his arms, suddenly less bubbly.  _Damn you Ryan. No caring about my ex._

Edward chuckled.

"what's so funny?" Jessie asked.

"hey Jess can you come to the bar with me?" I said quickly. I gave him the shut-up-and-follow-me look.

"Ya, sure…" he answered hesitantly. I grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

"OK Jessie I'm gonna tell you something and you can't tell anyone."

"um. Ok…" it sounded like a question.

"the Cullens are like me and Michiya. Edward was laughing because he can hear everyone's thoughts." I said quietly.

"hold up, they're vampires too?" Jessie said disbelieving. "god how many of you  _are_  there?"

"I dunno. Couple thousand?" I shrugged nonchalantly.

_**EPOV** _

"wait you said he's the guy that you dated… you dated a vampire? Are you crazy?" I heard Jessie whispering. Finally someone agrees with me…

"you're dating one too!"

"she told him." I said quietly enough the other human couldn't hear.

Told him what? Alice thought.

"that your vampires" Michiya muttered.

"what?" Emmett burst out loudly. We all turned to glare at him.

"Hey Ryan I think that guy's checking you out." Michiya said quickly, pointing to someone looking over at us. She grabbed his hand and dragged him over. After about 30 seconds of talking, she came back without him.

"now that hes taken care of…" she said. "Ryan doesn't know about us but Jessie does. We trust him. Not that we don't trust Ryan but neither of us is marrying him."

"so she springs the news at a bar?" Rosalie asked.

"no, hes known for a while." Michiya answered, smiling at rose. "she just told about you guys. Trust me, he'd figure it out anyway."

"so is she going to change him after they get married?" Alice asked.

"that's up to him." Bella said, coming to sit back down.

Everyone looked at Jessie and he blushed nervously.

"I haven't really thought about it." He admitted.

"oh well." Bella said, curling into his side. "there's plenty of time to think later."

_**BPOV** _

Jessie was mad at me. I could tell from the stiffness of his body.

"So how long have you known?" Alice asked.

"about a year." He answered stiffly.

"are you ok?" I asked him. I wanted to know why he was suddenly so mad.

"ya I'm fine why?"

"no you aren't." Jasper and Edward answered together. Jessie snapped his head up and glared at them. "and how would you know?"

"calm down." I said. "Edwards probably being Edward and looking at your thoughts and Jasper can feel other peoples emotions." I explained quickly.

"yea, and you're flipping out." Jasper added. "why is that? You where fine earlier."

Jessie mumbled something under his breath.

"seriously? You're scared because of  _that_  Jessie?" Michiya asked, giggling a little.

"hey, I have a right to be concerned." He snapped.

"someone want to fill me in?" Emmett asked.

"Jessie's freaking because Edwards eyes are so dark." Michiya said, covering her mouth.

"how is this funny?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"because he's not gonna eat you. Trust me, they hunted before you came. His eyes are messed because he's pissed at me." I explained.

"hold up your eyes can change from being angry?" Jessie asked, looking shocked.

"shouldn't you know that?" Michiya asked, still snickering away. "I mean you make Bella's eyes dark all the time. I've had to pull you away from each other before she attacks you."

"yes but that not angry, that turned on. Even humans eyes go dark when that happens." Jessie said, shrugging.

"oh whatever. Lets just drop the subject." I said, suddenly embarrassed.

We talked for a bit before I noticed the subtle flashing from the ceiling lights. It was a cue all of us had learned to recognize. They tested the light very dimly to make sure they would work before the spotlights shined on unsuspecting victims.

"oh no." I mumbled. "Jessie, duck." Edward obviously heard my thoughts because he said something to jasper and Emmett and they all ducked too. Rosalie Alice and Michiya didn't notice what we did until the lights where shining down on Michiya and Rosalie.

"Fucking hell…" Rosalie muttered.

"don't worry sis." Michiya said, nudging her. "I can bribe the DJ to not make us"

"no do it!" Alice said. "Trust me, it'll be good."

"oh fine." Rose muttered. They trudged up on stage. Well, Rose trudged, Michiya sauntered. She belongs on stage.

"omigod!" Michiya said as the song started up. "I love this song!"

"I know this song" Rosalie said.

_You come from here_

_I come from there_

_You rock out in your room,_

_I'd rock a world premier_

_We're more alike than anybody could ever tell_

_(ever tell)_

_Friday we're cool_

_Monday we're freaks_

_Sometimes we rule_

_Sometimes we can't even speak_

_But we kick it up_

_Let loose and l-o-l_

_(l-o-l)_

_It may seem cliche for me to wanna say that you're not alone_

_And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact_

_I got your back_

_Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me_

_The perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_We're one and the same_

_I'm kind of like you_

_You're kind of like me_

_We're like the same song in a different key_

_It's got a rhythm you and me can get along_

_It may seem cliche_

_For me to want to say_

_That you're not alone_

_(Here I go again)_

_And you can call me uncool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I still got your back_

_Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same_

_Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_We're something more than momentary_

_We're anything but ordinary!_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_Oh_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same!_

Everyone cheered as they bowed and went offstage.

"Wow Rosalie I didn't know you could sing like that." I said when they sat back down.

She just grinned at me.

"Ms. Nelluc, I'm so sorry to interrupt I just love you so much. Can I please have an autograph?" some random girl came up behind us almost trembling with nerves.

"Of course sweety" I grinned. I took the pen and paper she had in her hands and signed it with a flourish. "And please, call me Bella."

"thank you so much!" she grinned at us before running off squealing to her friends.

"oh great" Jessie mumbled. "Prepare to be mobbed."

I don't know why but Jessie was always so negative about fans. They were the only thing that made us known. Without them we'd still be screwing around in a garage.

Jessie's prediction was correct. At least three quarters of the patrons came asking for autographs.

After about two hours of drinking and screwing around Jessie decided to go home and rest some more. We teased good naturedly about how he needed 'beauty rest'. He just flipped us off, kissed my cheek and left.

"Has anyone seen Ryan?" Michiya giggled. She could literally have one sip of beer and get funny. After almost five bottles, she was downright hilarious.

"are you kidding me? He stumbled out of here with that guy you set him up with almost an hour ago!" I shrieked. I was almost as bad as Michiya…

"you guys are crazy." Rosalie laughed loudly.

"Come on tulip! We're awesome and you know it!" Michiya giggled like a school girl and threw an arm around rose.

"BODY SHOTS!" Alice screamed, standing up and pointing into the air like she was about to start flying.

"YES!" me and Michiya shrieked. We looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

Just then I had a freaking light bulb moment. I bolted (well human bolted) over to the DJ booth and muttered in his ear. He laughed and nodded.

I jumped on stage and snatched the microphone.

"OK people imma sing now!" I cackled. "But first I have a question for one mister Edward Cullen." I saw his head perk up at that. "Edward. Do you. Wanna touch. Me there? Hit it!" I almost collapsed laughing from the look on Eddies face.

_We been here to long_

_Trying to get along_

_Pretending that you're oh so shy_

_I'm all natural man_

_Doing all I can_

_My temperature is running high_

_Cry at night_

_No one in sight_

_And we got so much to share_

_Talk is fine_

_If you got the time_

_But I ain't got the time to spare_

_Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch me there_

_Where?_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch me there?_

_Where?_

_There!_

_Yeah!_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_I jumped off stage and went over to our table_

_Every girl and boy_

_Needs a little joy_

_All you do is sit and stare_

_Begging on my knees_

_Baby wont you please run your fingers through my hair!_

_My my my_

_Whiskey and rye_

_Don't it make you feel so fine?_

_Right or wrong_

_Don't it turn you on?_

_Can't you see we're wasting time_

_Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch me there_

_Where?_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch me there?_

I ran my hands down my body and looked over at Edward. His jaw was practically on the floor.

_Where?_

_There!_

_Yeah!_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch me there?_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch me there?_

_My my my_

_Do you wanna touch me there?_

_Want to?_

_Touch me?_

_Come on_

_Yeah, you know you wanna do it!_

_Touch me there_

_Yeah_

_My my_

_And touch me_

_My my my my yeah_

_Touch me there you know where!_

_Yeah oh yeah oh yeah_

I kind of lost track of what I had been doing through the song but next thing I knew I was on Edwards lap kissing him. I pulled away but kept my arms around his neck.

"oops" I giggled.

"that's an understatement."

I spun around to see everyone staring at the same person. Jessie.

"Jessie!" I screamed happily. "Isn't Edward lucky? He got a drunk kiss!" I laughed so hard I slid off Edwards lap and hit the ground.

"ok, come on bell. I'm taking you home." Jessie didn't seem too upset but he pulled me off the floor and to the door anyway.

"bye everyone!" I blew them all a big kiss before he pulled me out the door.

"yeah Jessie date a vampire. Nothing to weird will happen. Except she can get drunk and kiss her ex vampire boyfriend!" Jessie was grumbling to himself.

**Ok I had to do that! I'm sorry! I love drunk bella lol**

**again, i'm so so so so so so so so so sorry**

**Until next time, (I make no promises...)**

**Luvs, ya lots,**

**Brittany Knappe**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Authors Note 2 sorry**

* * *

hey guys, i have a new poll up so pretty please vote on it? sorry to tease you if you wanted a new chapter lol it's in the makings.

**Luvs ya lots,**

**Brittany Knappe**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The History**

* * *

_**BPOV:** _

I plopped, giggling, into the passenger seat and watched Jessie walk around and slide into his seat slowly. He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "Ok Bumblebee, how many did you have?"

I snickered. "I dunno like fifteen?"

He sighed again and started up the car, putting on his seatbelt and looking at me for a second. I laughed again and pointed at my chest. "I." I stated blatantly. "I am an indestructible mass of vampire-y awesomeness. I don't need no seatbelt like you silly mortals." I collapsed into giggles once more and Jessie just shook his head. We drove for a few minutes to his house and without saying anything he opened my door and walked into the house with me.

"I'm going back to bed. Try not to get into any more trouble ok babe?" he sounded like he was patronizing me but I just brushed it off and said "kay" before dropping my ass on the couch.

I sat there watching infomercials for a few minutes before getting bored. I decided to run to the forest a few miles out and hunt.

Ninety minutes and two mountain lions later, I was jogging back to Jessie's house. Blood was to vampires what coffee was to humans in a way. It helped to wash the alcohol out of my system and made me a little more alert. By the time I had gotten back to the house, I realized exactly what I had done.

I had kissed Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

And I. Saw. Fireworks.

 _No you didn't Isabella._ I chastised myself.  _You love Jessie. Edward left, he didn't care. He still doesn't. He just wants to hurt you again._

I curled myself into a ball, resting my head on my knees and wrapping my arms around my legs. I stayed that way, god knows how long, rocking myself back and forth and repeating the words to myself. Jessie stumbled down the stairs a few hours later. He paused for a second before sitting down on the couch, giving me some space but close enough to be comforting. I kept my head down.

"Hey sweetie. You feeling any better? Maybe you should hunt…" he trailed off uncertainly. I shook my head at him and mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. "I already went. And please stop patronizing me. I know I fucked up ok? Please… Just yell at me and get over it."

"I'm not going to yell at you Bumblebee… you were drunk and made a mistake. Happens to everyone. Even 'indestructible masses of vampire-y awesomeness'" he quoted, chuckling.

"Oh god did I actually say that?" I buried my face in my hands again, shaking from laughter this time instead of tears.

"Yes you did BellyBoo," he laughed, reaching over to wrap his warm arms around me. I leaned into his embrace and we lay together for a few minutes, trying to calm our laughter.

~~~HCMABH~~~

"Bella, I-"

"Don't want to hear it Edward." I growled, passing him without a glance. He grabbed my arm and I snarled under my breath.

"I just wanted to give you this back." He pressed a pendant into my palm and I looked down at it curiously. The letters B and J were artistically twisted together, little hearts surrounding them.

"How did you get this?" I demanded. Jessie had given this to me on our first anniversary, I never went anywhere without it.

"Hey, I just found it. It was on the floor by our table last night."

"Oh… well, uh, thank you." I mumbled. Edward just smiled and shrugged.

"No problem."

"Bella! Get your cute butt up here!" Alice hollered. I rolled my eyes and gave Edward a small smile before jogging up the steps. "I thought you hated Edward" she added when I sat next to her. I shrugged.

"Don't get me wrong, I hate what he's done but… if I can't let go of what he's done, and learn to forgive, then how can I ever forgive myself?" I started sketching again, avoiding her gaze.

"Forgive yourself for what?"

"All the people I've killed… the mistakes I've made." I mumbled absentmindedly.

"I thought you said that you never drank human blood?" Alice gasped. I sighed and put down my pencil, turning to face her.

"I was only a few months old when it happened. I got really pissed off, I can't even remember why now, and I set a town on fire. I'd never… I hadn't ever actually experienced my power. I didn't know it existed. I was scared when it happened. I burned that town to the ground without ever knowing why or how.

"When we went through Denali we found Carmen and Eliasar hunting. Eliasar went nuts as soon as he saw me. Apparently he can read talents?" Alice nodded at that. "We stayed with them for almost a year. He helped me learn how to control it and use it without losing control.

"But I'll never forget the faces of the people who survived that fire. Everyone who lived. They all lost so much. Their families, their homes, everything."

Alice wrapped her arms around me and sighed. "It's ok Bell. You didn't do it on purpose. Anyone can lose control."

I hugged her for a few minutes before she pulled away. "Come on, we've already got the designs, let's start actually making it!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Alice pulled out a little slip and threw it at me. I pulled it over my head while she grabbed a bunch of different fabrics.

Alice knew what she was doing so I just stood still and let her work her magic.

**~~~ 4 hours later ~~~**

"- of course I'll have to sew the beading on by hand later but give me a few hours and we should have this done like dinner." She finished happily, stepping back to admire her handiwork. I turned to the mirror and couldn't help but gasp.

The tight satin bodice had beautiful lacing patterns on the edges where it curved into the breast and had an intricate design over my heart. It clung to my body beautifully until my hips, where it flared out. The skirts swayed gently as I twisted back and forth, admiring the view. Alice popped up in front of me and put a headband over my hair, a small white flower over my ear, and a veil that covered my face and trailed down to my mid-back, the bottom had lace in a cute floral pattern.

I squealed like a school girl and hugged Alice tightly. "Oh my  _god_  Alice! You're amazing!"

She giggled with me for a few seconds before snapping over to the door and shouting "don't you dare, you can wait like everyone else Esme!"

I laughed. "No, they can see, it's ok."

The instant the words were out of my mouth there were four bouncing, giggling people in front of me. Esme, Rosalie, Michiya, and … Emmett?

"Uh, Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Oh don't mind him, he goes ape over weddings." Rosalie shrugged. "And soap operas… and glee… and video games…" she trailed thoughtfully.

"Oh Bella, you look beautiful!" Esme gushed.

"Jessie is going to flip when he sees you!" Michiya winked. I just laughed.

"Well the wedding is only in three months, he won't have to wait long." Emmett added, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Arg! That reminds me, have you picked out all your bridesmaids? I've found the  _perfect_  dresses for them; we just need to get the fittings done." Alice chirped eagerly.

"Yeah, I just need a few people to confirm…" I trailed off, glancing at the women in front of me. "There's already Jolene, you, and Michiya is my maid of honor. Rose, Esme, will you guys be bridesmaids, pretty pretty please?" I clasped my hands in front of my face and they laughed.

"Of course." Esme smiled.

"I'd love to." Rose added.

"Ok five now you guys come on, we've got to get the fittings done. Bella can you get Jolene to meet us there?"

"Sure." I grabbed my cell of the couch and texted her. Jolene was one of my favorite models that I worked with. She was my best human friend, besides Ryan.

"And get out of that dress. I need to get the beading along the midsection done." Alice ran around barking out orders to the others and flying around the house like a tornado.

I'd heard of bride-zilla but this was wedding-planner-zilla. Stay out of her way, I chuckled to myself.

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Note from the Author**

* * *

Hey guys,

I won't be updating for some time. I'm really sorry, but my laptop broke and I'm going through my own troubles right now. Thank you in advance to all of the fans who stick through this and don't give up on me :)

Luvs ya lots,

Brittany Knappe

* * *

**Chapter 16: Betrayal**

* * *

"JESSIE ANDREWS YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" Alice's voice screeched. I laughed at the terrified look on Jessie's face, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs.

"Alice, would you stop scaring my fiancé?"

She glared at me and spoke very slowly. "He's the only person in this damn house who hasn't been fitted for a tuxedo and he's also the only one with any damn taste buds so he can just deal with it."

Jessie blinked rapidly for a few moments before turning to me. "If I'm not back in a few hours, send out a search party."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Sure, sure. I'll call the FBI to keep an eye on you."

Jessie sighed happily. "ok." Alice grabbed his upper arm and started pulling him away.

"Have fun!" I called as he disappeared. I trotted upstairs to my, or Edward's I suppose, room and flopped onto the couch in a very unladylike way.

One week from now I would be marrying the man of my dreams. We'd go to a secluded Hawaiian beach (Alice had wanted to rent out a whole damn island) and relax for two weeks before coming back and having a week to finish preparing for our tour. Yeah, we were going on tour.

 _The fans demand it._  I chuckled to myself.

I laid back and let myself daydream of Jessie, refusing to acknowledge the ever constant poking in the back of my mind saying I didn't see the sparks when I kissed him like with Edward.

~~one week later~~

"Alice I'm fine." I insisted.

"Really? Cause Jasper said you're flipping your shit." She accused bluntly. I groaned and fought the urge to run a hand through my perfectly styled hair.

"Ok yeah, I'm scared as all hell but who isn't on their wedding day! No one can be 100% sure of everything Alice!" she smiled indulgently and wrapped her arms around me lightly.

"It's going to be fine sweetie." She assured. "You're going to look amazing and everyone is going to be jealous that you get to marry that fine hunk of man and not them."

I grinned and rolled my eyes, screaming in excitement when William, Jessie's father, came knocking on the door, covering his eyes.

"Are you ladies decent?" he asked, grinning. Alice confirmed that we were and he let his hand drop, his eyes softening when he saw me.

"Oh Bella." He sighed. "You look beautiful." I hugged him lightly and grinned in thanks. A bell dinged over head and I could help the nervous giggle that slipped between my lips. We fell into line behind Michiya, who was behind the other bridesmaids. Jessie was waiting just beyond this hall.

Sweet baby Jesus I thought vampires couldn't have heart attacks.

I hooked my hand into William's elbow and we walked forward at a measured pace, even if I wanted to run. Which way I wasn't sure.

I saw Jessie a nanosecond before he saw me. He looked amazing in his black tuxedo, a cheesy bright blue tie shocking against the dark color and contrasting wonderfully with his eyes, which lit up when he saw me. Tears welled in his eyes and I smiled at him shakily, my eyes pricking.

Finally, _finally,_  we reached the altar, where Will passed me off to his son. I took Jessie's hands and smiled at him. He grinned back. I didn't hear most of what the preacher said. It was only when a certain line came up that I was a little worried.

"Should anyone object to this union, speak now, or forever hold your piece."

There was a silence for a few moments, before Edward stood and, with a strong voice, said "I object."

I growled at him under my breath and tried not to murder him on the spot. "Edward, I don't care what you think. I'm marrying Jessie. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

He walked forward slowly and spoke, almost whispered. "I want you to be happy Bella. But you need to know the truth." He held out his phone. I looked at it, curious despite myself. It was a picture. Jessie, in the exact same tux he was wearing now, was in what looked like a closet, kissing Jolene. My own fucking bridesmaid. "If you still want to be with him, I won't stand in your way." Edward whispered. "I just don't want you to do something you regret."

I could feel myself shaking, whether it was from anger or sadness I couldn't tell, as I turned to Jessie.

"How could you Jessie? On our fucking  _wedding day_!" I screeched.

"Bella, please. I'm sorry." He stuttered desperately.

"No Jessie. I will  _never_  forgive you for this." I snarled. I spun on my heel and tore past the Cullen's and my friends, running straight to the forest. I collapsed into a tree about five miles away from the chapel and sobbed dryly.

I curled into myself and tried to keep my breathing even. Without realizing it, I started to sing softly to myself.

_If I touch a burning candle_

_I can feel no pain_

_If you cut me with a knife_

_It's still the same_

_And I know her heart is beating_

_And I know that I am dead_

_Yet the pain here that I feel_

_Try and tell me it's not real_

_And it seems that I still have a tear to shed_

…

_If I touch a burning candle_

_I can feel no pain_

_In the ice or in the sun_

_It's all the same_

_Yet I feel my heart is aching_

_Though it doesn't beat,_

_Its breaking_

_And the pain here that I feel_

_Try and tell me it's… not real_

_I know that I am dead_

_Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed_

**A/n: ok, wow. I knew this was coming and even I want to destroy Jessie. Deep breaths people. It'll get better.**

**On a lighter note, see my profile for a contest of sorts. I'm starting the next chapter** _**right now** _ **so hopefully we'll have only a week or so to wait.**

**Luvs ya lots,**

**Brittany Knappe**

**PS, might be changing my penname to BrittanyChayanne just so it's the same as my scarves &coffee, DeviantART, and YouTube. My only fear is people won't be able to find me if I do lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Dyes, Fights, and Letters**

* * *

**A/n: my bella is a very strong resiliant character, so if you think her reaction will be all teary and 'woe is me' than brace yourselves.**

I sat against that tree god knows how long, crying and feeling sorry for myself. I didn't notice the pain slowly turning into anger until the sparks started at my fingertips. I forced myself to calm and hooked my heels off, carrying them as I ran toward the Cullen house.

Not saying anything to anyone, I went upstairs and striped out of my now torn dress, throwing on a tank top and shorts before jogging back downstairs and finding Alice in the kitchen.

"Hey Alice, can you help me with something?" I asked hesitantly. I still wasn't 100% sure if this was the best idea.

"Sure Bella, what do you need?" she responded happily.

"I need you to dye my wedding dress black."

Saying she looked shocked would be the understatement of the century.

"Why?" she squealed. "I mean I know you're pissed and everything but please, don't hurt the dress!"

"Alice I really need you for this. It's important." I gave her a little pout and she caved.

"Fine. But you own me one!"

I smiled softly and kissed her cheek before going into the living room.

"Emmett!" I called. He twisted on the couch and looked at me sadly. "Ready to get your ass handed to you?" I asked, smirking and resting a hand on my hip. He looked confused for a second before throwing his head back and laughing.

"Oh you're one of  _those_  girls." He chuckled. I quirked an eyebrow. "The kind that wants to destroy something every time they're sad." He elaborated. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I just need to let off some steam and Michiya won't spar with me after I sent her flying across a football field." I laughed, turning and sauntering outside. Emmett and everyone else followed, most looking curious or confused and Edward looking a little scared. "No holding back?" I confirmed.

"Not in my nature." He laughed. "Jazz, ref for us?" Jasper nodded, smirking.

"Aaand... go!" he shouted. Emmett ran at me, screaming like a bear and swinging a fist at my head. I ducked and swung my leg out, catching him behind the ankles and knocking him off balance. I spun around behind him and jumped, locking my legs around his back. I leaned back, arching my back and grabbing his ankles. I pulled up as if to sit up again, yanking his feet out from under him and cart wheeling away before he could hit the ground. He landed with an  _oomph_  and I snickered.

"Too much for you monkey man?" I teased. Emmett growled and scrambled back to his feet, running at me again. I followed, starting to jump. He acted pre-emptively, jumping as well as if to meet my body with his own, and I dropped, sliding under him instead. I spun and sent a strong gust of wind at him, smirking when he fell again.

"Ready to give up or do I have to send you flying?" I asked rhetorically. Emmett snarled and came at me once more. He had so much momentum that I simply stepped out of the way and he kept going before slamming into a boulder.

"I'm going to call that a win." Jasper laughed. "You didn't even get a hit in Emmett." He added smugly.

Rose, Alice, Michiya and I laughed along and high fived each other. It felt good to just let go and have fun for once.

"That was impressive." Edward commented as we walked inside. I looked at him and sighed.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked softly. He looked confused, as did everyone else, but followed me upstairs anyway.

We veered into his room and I closed the door, leaning against it and taking another deep breath.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" he asked, sounding almost scared. I chuckled brokenly.

"No. I just..." I huffed and sat on the couch. "I wanted to say thank you. I could have made the biggest mistake of my life today. But this doesn't mean I'm going to launch into your arms Edward." I clarified, looking him in the eye. "I'm really trying not to blame you for all this falling through. I know it's not your fault in my head but my heart doesn't agree."

"I really am sorry Bella." He whispered, crouching in front of me and taking my hand. "I just couldn't let you... not knowing that he had the nerve to hurt you like that. Not that I can really judge him." He paused for a few seconds before looking up at me, his eyes fierce. "I'm never going to stop fighting for you Bella. I don't care if it takes a year or another hundred. I'm not giving up."

I scrubbed my eyes with one hand as they pricked uncomfortably and let out a strangled bark of a laugh. "Good luck with that Edward." I mumbled, before taking another shaky breath. "Can you go now? I need to talk to Michiya and get down to the recording studio."

"Ok." He nodded, kissing my hand before walking out. I let my head fall back onto the couch and groaned.

"I don't care Ronald; I'm doing this even if I have to do it myself." I snapped my phone closed and sighed angrily. I continued to pace in Edward's room, rubbing my temple and trying to keep the flames from engulfing me. My foot caught on something under the couch and I froze, tilting my head curiously and grabbing it. I was only interested because it smelt strongly like Edward, but also faintly like me.

I sat on the couch and lifted the lid, gasping at what I saw. All the pictures I'd taken on my disastrous birthday, and all the photos from prom where piled inside. I lifted them out and filed through them one by one, my heart swelling with each. A faded envelope was in the as well, and I pulled out the paper careful not to tear it.

_Edward_

_I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it might not work. I am so very, very sorry._

_Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please._

_And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants, I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me._

_I love you. Forgive me._

_Bella._

I sighed heavily at the memories that came crashing down around me, forcing them back and trying to think objectively.

 _He kept the letter, all the pictures. Why would someone who doesn't care about you do that?_  The reasonable part of my brain insisted. I shook my head sharply and stalked out of the room, leaving the box and its content behind.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

* * *

_**Two months later** _

_**BPOV:** _

This was it. It had taken crap loads of work and god knows how many hours of practice, but I was finally back on the stage. I settled onto the piano bench and started playing softly as the platform rose into view.

_I never believed that there was a rainbow_

_With a pot of gold at the end_

_I'm much too smart_

_For fairy tales like that_

_Yet here I am again_

_I thought this time, this time we're gonna make it_

_Why I thought so,_

_I really don't know_

_Maybe something in his eyes just…_

_Told me so_

_Something in his eyes…_

_Tell me lies_

_And I come running_

_I must have lost my mind_

_I could close my eyes_

_And tell you, just exactly what's coming_

_Life's gonna turn_

_Just a little unkind_

_Seems like everyone sailed_

_Way out on the sea_

_And I'm stuck here on the shore_

_Suns always shining_

_But it's never for me_

_Why should I try anymore?_

_Tell me lies_

_Tell me lies_

_I just keep right on coming_

_This time I've got_

_To believe_

_In the dream_

_This time I've got_

_To believe_

_In my dreams…_

I grinned and took a deep breath. I looked out at all the screaming people and raised the mic again, standing.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I asked, laughing at the noise that met my question. "Well as you probably know, we are Blood Red Love. Well, what's left of it at least. My name's Bella, and that's Michiya and Ryan." I nodded to my friends behind me and they both did little bows, grinning like idiots. Not that I could complain, I was doing the same.

The music started again and I let my smile drop.

_On the first page, of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's all right because_

_I like the way I hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?_

_Well that's alright because_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

There was a small music break then, and the beat changed. I looked around in confusion, trying to figure out why it had changed. Ryan was focused on his drums and Michiya just smiled. Smoke clouded the right entrance and I spun to face there, trying to see through the fog to see who was approaching.

I don't wanna lie

I don't want you to cry

I just wanna be yours

I want you to be mine

I'm sorry for what I said

But you're like the butter and I'm like the bread

We belong together,

We make each other better

Edward! I glared and brought my mic up, backing away from him as he advanced. I knew this song; it was one of our originals, a duet between me and Jesse.

_Boy what are you doing?_

_Why are you here?_

_Why you even near?_

_When it's our love that I fear?_

Bella please don't be afraid

_Boy that's all I am!_

_I can't give you my heart now_

_When you crushed it back then_

_You played me once, just gonna do it again_

They say you gotta suffer for everything good

Cause I've suffered a hundred years for you

_No you didn't you little bastard_

_You tore my heart out and you stomped it_

_You tore it_

_You ignored it_

_You destroyed it_

_I don't want you no more_

_I'm done with you,_

_You're a chore_

I dropped my mic; purposely making sure it hit his foot, before turning and walking away.

"Bella!" I paused. "You said your music was about freedom. Expressing what you truly mean in your deepest heart. Well that's what I'm doing. I'm standing here, heart in hand, and begging you to give me a chance. I love you Bella, I always will."

"I don't know why I ever took pity on you." I whispered, before running away.

_**Michiya POV** _

"Um, we're having some... emotional difficulties." I said, eyeing the confused crowd. "Please give us a few minutes."

I jogged over to the exit, grabbing Edward by the arm as I did. Muttering to the effects guys to cue up a music video to distract the fans, I threw open the door to the dressing room.

"Bella, just hear him out." I insisted. She just glared at me. "Come on, he was willing to make a total fool of himself out there, give him five minutes."

"Please Bella." Edward whispered beside me, going to kneel in front of her. "I'm not asking you to love me right this second. Just give me a chance. I mean I  _did_  just crash a concert -which Carlisle will kill me for- sing to an entire crowd of people –even though we both know I sound like a dying walrus- and put myself completely on the line for you."

Bella gave a small smile. "You don't sound like a dying walrus. Wounded maybe, but not dying." Edward laughed. "Please, just... please don't hurt me. I can't, not again."

"I can't promise ill never piss you off. I'm not perfect. But I'll do my best to make sure you're happy for every day of eternity."

With a smile, Bella kissed his forehead. "That's good enough for me."

_**THE END** _


End file.
